I have a life!
by naley23alwaysandforever
Summary: Nathan asked Haley for a divorce, she said no, he fought, he won. Now, everyone has adjusted to life, but are they all completely happy with it? totally Naley! some Brucas and Jeyton. please read and review! thanks!
1. The Characters

Character Bio's

Nathan Scott- Big shot basketball star that lives in Tree Hill while the season's not going on. He is "divorced" from Haley, and "single" and he has "no" kids.

Haley James Scott- Moved to Tree Hill to be a teacher. Sings in her spare time. She came back after her tour with Chris and Nathan sent her away. She fought the divorce but it "happened." She's engaged to big-shot sports agent Bryan Tallies. Is she happy? And she has a huge secret.

Brooke Davis Scott- Married to Lucas Scott. Has a daughter named Madison Haley Scott. She is the only one who stayed friends with Haley after the divorce. She and Peyton are no longer friends. She is a fashion designer with her own line (Clothes over Bro's)

Lucas Scott- Married to Brooke Scott. Has a daughter Madison Haley Scott. He hates Haley because he thinks she never came back, because that's what Nathan told them. Best Author. He was nominated and won Noble Prize for Literature.

Peyton Sawyer Jagelski- Married to Jake Jagelski. Has two daughters Jenny Jagelski (who she adopted) and April Melissa Jagelski. She owns her own record label. And she hates Haley for the same reason as Lucas does.

Nathan drove the car with his niece by his side. He was taking her to meet her new 4th grade teacher. _Why the hell am I doing this?_ He thought. He knew the answer, he was just going to drive Madison to the school, meet her teacher then leave as soon as Brooke and Lucas got there.

"Uncle Nathan, for Christmas can you buy me an iPod?"

"Hold your horses it's only September you will have to wait until December, unless you bring home good grades, then… maybe!"

"Yeah! I knew it! I love you Uncle Nate!"

"I love you too paper!"

Nathan laughed at the name; he remembers giving it to her like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK-----

The day before her birthday.

"Hey Madison what do you want for your birthday?" he picked the four year old up and put her in his lap.

"I want paper, and that's it!"

He chuckled.

"Why do you want paper?"

"Because it will love you no matter what."

She earlier heard her mother tell her father that he didn't love her. Of course Brooke was overreacting, but Madison took it serious. She didn't understand. She was four!

Nathan picked her up and turned her to face him.

"I will always lover you paper."

"He He! Uncle Nate will you call me paper forever?"

"Of course!"

END OF FLASHBACK-----

His memory stopped because they were at the school. It was a private school. Brooke and Lucas didn't want her to go to private school. But they let her go because it was a more casual school (no uniforms). They walked into the classroom to hear a woman singing. She heard them and turned around.

"Auntie Haley!"


	2. Authors note

Authors Note…..

Okay, so don't worry this is just really short, um…

I'm changing the reason that Lucas and Peyton hate Haley.

Haley slept with Tim, but don't worry there's a reason, and Haley told Brooke the real reason but Lucas and Peyton think that she's just a lying skanky bitch.

There any questions, just ask, I will have the new chapter up by tonight.

Thanks!

Sorry its been so late, but it's a three day weekend, so I can update!


	3. Old Friends

Chapter 2------ Old Friends

"_Auntie Haley"_

Madison ran into Haley's arms

"Oh girlie how ya been?"

"Good, you?"

"Good!" she lied. "Where's you mommy?"

"She's working and so is daddy so Uncle Nate brought me."

Haley looked up realizing that the man who tore her life apart was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, right, hi Nathan."

_Damn _Nathan thought_ why does she have to look beautiful?_

"Hey Hales, how have you been?"

"It's Haley or Mrs. Scott but-."

They were interrupted by two kids, one boy and one girl, running into the room.

"Hey you guys calm down."

"Sorry mommy!" They said in unison.

Nathan was shocked! As he was going to say something about her being a cheating slut the kids were running around again.

This time she yelled which made Madison and Nathan jump.

"James Lucas Scott, stop hitting your sister. Chelsea Brooke Scott, stop hitting back, in fact go outside in the playground with Madison, okay?"

"Fine."

The three kids walked out of the room. Then Haley turned to Nathan, but they were interrupted again.

"I am very sorry we're late." This woman stopped dead in her tracks. "TUTOR-MOM!"

She jumped a little and ran to give her bestest friend a hug.

"Tutor-mom you didn't tell me you moved back to Tree Hill."

Brooke playfully slapped her in the arm.

"Sorry Brooke, it just happened really fast."

"Well, what brings you back to good 'ole Tree Hill."

Haley paused, and Brooke noticed, so she changed the subject.

"Okay, never mind, we'll talk about that later, anyway! I'm excited that you're gonna be teaching little miss Madison, speaking of, where is my little pumpkin?"

"Oh, she went outside with James and Chelsea and I am excited to, I did always think that I would teach a few grades higher than kindergarten, but its okay. Hey Luke."

She looked over to her brother-in-law and her best friend's husband. And her ex-best friend. But he only nodded his head. Brooke noticed it, she also noticed that her husband was a little confused on who Chelsea and James were.

"Well, then! I am so happy you are back in Tree Hill, we are totally shopping! Oh Nathan, hi."

Noticing Nathan was standing against the back wall.

"Hey Brooke, oh and Haley, it's definitely interesting, to see you are a complete liar."

Haley turned and looked at him with an evil glare.

"Technically, I am not a liar, I just chose not to tell you, but apparently it was the right choice because before you gave me chances to explain you were already throwing my stuff out the door."

This is true, Haley never got to say what happened that night.

_Flashback_

_Nathan walked into the room._

"_Hales are you in here?"_

_He noticed Haley lying in the bed sleeping. But it didn't look like she was comfortable at all._

_Before he had a chance to go wake her up someone came out of the bathroom._

"_Nate, oh man! I didn't want you to find out like this."_

"_Tim, dude what the hell is going on in here! She's my wife man!"_

_Just then Haley woke up completely confused, looked down to notice that she wasn't wearing anything, her stomach dropped. _

"_Okay what's going on Tim, and Nathan can you tell me?"_

"_Oh, I will tell you Hales, you decided to sleep with Tim!"_

_With that he left and slammed the door. Haley was officially confused._

"_Tim, you didn't go through with what you were trying to do did you?"_

"_Damn straight, Hales, I guess were together now." _

_He chuckled. Haley felt a lot of tears form in her eyes, and she couldn't help but let them out. She got up put all of her clothes on and ran out of the house. She then ran to her and Nathan's apartment._

At the apartment 10 minutes later

_Haley ran up the stairs to find all of her stuff outside of their apartment door. She walked into the apartment._

"_Nathan! Nathan please come here!"_

"_Chill Haley, whatever! Okay, it is fine if you want to be with Tim, I just didn't know, but I would have liked to know before we got married."_

_Haley could hear and see the anger in his voice and face. _

"_Nathan, please let me explain I didn't want to sleep with Tim, he um he…"_

_He cut her off._

"_Haley just go and don't come back!"_

_He pushed her out the door and when she was outside the apartment she just cried. Then she called Lucas but he said that he wouldn't help a lying skanky bitch, so then she called Peyton, and she said the same thing Lucas did. So then she called Brooke expecting the same thing, but she got just the opposite, Brooke came to her rescue, and Haley stayed with Brooke that week, until she left for Colorado Springs, Colorado. _

_End of Flashback._

"Whatever Haley I know what really happened, you just didn't like being monogamous, so you slept with Tim who would sleep with anything that had boobs!"

Just then the principal walked in the room.

"Mrs. Scott, the meeting needs to begin."

"Oh, well these are some parents that I need to speak with, do you mind if they just stay, for the meeting?"

"No of course not, okay all new teachers can come in now."

All new teachers came in and Haley told Lucas, Nathan and Brooke to sit in the back of the room.

"Okay we can get started, but we are waiting on the new gym coach and new music teacher oh, and the new art teacher."

The principal looked up at Haley as he said this.

Haley nodded.

"So sorry I'm late."

The new gym teacher walked in. Haley froze and her face feel, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke noticed. But only Brooke knew why this had happened and she became really worried. Lucas noticed this.

"Well, well, little Haley James, it has been a while! How you been since we hooked up?"

Haley's hands were shaking and Brooke got up and went and held Haley, which immediately confused everyone, but calmed Haley down. Haley caught her breathe and answered him.

"I am good Tim, but we didn't hook up!"

Brooke started talking.

"Haley you need to tell them."

"No! Brooke, I can't they won't understand!"

"Tutor-Mom, you tell or I will"

"No, Tigger, I can't say anything with all these people here!"

"So you'll say something after they leave?"

"Maybe. Now go sit. Actually could everyone sit, when the music and art teacher get here we can get started!"

Just like it was on cue, both of the new teachers walked in basically yelling down each others throats with a woman following the music teacher.

"Oh, god!"

Haley groaned.

"Hey, I am Chris Keller and this is Peyton Sawyer and the sexy woman behind me is Taylor James."

The principal welcomed them.

"Hello, Mr. Keller and Mrs. Sawyer I know but I am afraid I don't know Ms. James."

"Well, this woman is my girlfriend and she will be here a lot, and she is also Mrs. Scott's sister over there."

Haley kind of chuckled at the thought of Chris Keller and her sister together, but then again, her sister was a conniving bitch, maybe it was a perfect match.

Then realizing the entire room had there eyes on her, waiting for a conformation.

"Oh, sorry, yeah, unfortunately she is my sister. How sad?"

After that every one went on with the meeting and the principal dismissed teacher by teacher, what was this elementary school (pun intened)?

When it was down to Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Chris, Tim, Taylor and Peyton, the principal turned around.

"Okay apparently you guys got drama, I will watch your kids if they come out, but you wont come out until this is resolved!"

With that he left and locked the door.

"Great."

All 7 of them muttered except Tim, who just smiled!


	4. Old Wounds, New Wounds

Chapter 3 Old Wounds, New Wounds.

_When it was down to Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Chris, Tim, Taylor and Peyton, the principal turned around._

"_Okay apparently you guys got drama; I will watch your kids if they come out, but you won't come out until this is resolved!"_

_With that he left and locked the door._

"_Great."_

_All 7 of them muttered except Tim, who just smiled!_

"What the hell are you smiling at Tim?"

Haley turned and saw Brooke basically beat up Tim, so Haley intervened.

"Tigger, there is no need to get violent."

"Tutor mom there is a reason, now tell them or I will."

"Tigger I just can't tell them."

"Tell us what damn it, I know I speak for everyone when I say we are tired of all this cryptic shit."

Nathan basically yelled.

"Tutor mom?"

"NO! Tigger I won't do it!"

Haley went over to her desk, opened up a drawer, pulled out her iPod and put her headphones in her ears, so she couldn't hear anything, got in a corner, and cried.

It broke Nathan's heart to see her like this.

Brooke turned to face the group.

"Tim Smith is a rapist! He raped Haley that night, that's why she had no memory of that night, and he also slapped her so hard on her face that it knocked her unconscious. Didn't you notice the mark on her face asshole?"

She faced Nathan.

Nathan was mortified, he was hurt but then his face turned angry, as he turned to Tim Smith.

"What the hell man! She is my wife! You knew how much that meant!"

Nathan pulled his fist back to punch him, but felt a small hand grab his big arm.

He turned around to see a teary Haley.

"Haley, let me hit him please?"

He begged her.

"No, Nathan."

"Oh, thanks Hales, I knew you always liked me."

He winked at Haley.

"No, Tim, I don't want Nathan to hit you yet, because I want to do this."

She lifted her foot, to kick him hard 'where the sun don't shine' if you know what I mean. He fell to the floor holding his specials.

Haley nodded towards Nathan who then punched him once in the face and once in the gut.

"Dude we are supposed to be best friends!" Tim yelled in pain.

"_**Dude**_ friends don't rape each others wives!" Nathan screamed back emphasizing dude, he only liked it when Haley called him that, he hated it when Tim called him that.

Just then there was a knock at the door and someone came in. Before Haley could greet the person, Nathan beat her to it.

"Brian, man how you been?"

"Good man, but please tell me you didn't just beat him up, I have spent enough time with you PR woman as necessary."

"But I know you don't mind, huh man."

"Actually, I am happily engaged, as of last night."

"Oh really, to who?"

"To this lovely woman."

He walked over to Haley and put his arm around her.

"You're getting married to Hales?"

"Yeah, you guys know each other?"

"Well, kind of I am actually her----."

Tim cut him off.

"Listen you little bitch, next time you punch me, I will be sure to do whatever it is you're punching me for and to the same exact person!"

Nathan's anger rose in him like candy in a basket on Halloween, just faster. He brought his hand close to his face and knocked him out cold.

"Nathan! What the hell? Do you want Helena to go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on your ass?"

His agent shouted at him loudly, shaking Haley a little only Brian wasn't the one who noticed, it was Nathan.

"Dude chill out he had it coming, and please don't scream so loud you frightening Hales a bit, and um… Hales is the one who will go Buffy on your ass!"

He said that referring to when Nathan had forgotten the milk that she asked for specifically, when that was the reason that he was sent to the grocery store. He noticed Haley remembering it too.

_Flashback_

"_Hales I'm back!"_

_Nathan yelled into the apartment as he noticed the turkey almost ready._

"_Good, so um… first is first where's the milk?"_

_Haley startled Nathan, but he quickly refocused, and he was realizing what he had done._

"_Oh, Hales, I am sorry I completely forgot about the milk."_

_He saw the angry expression on her face, and got closer to the door, as she moved closer to him, and smacked his arm, hard. _

"_What the hell, Nathan! That is the reason you went to the grocery store! What could you have possibly gotten?"_

_She looked through the bags which only made her madder._

"_Nathan! Oreos, and all this crap, so is this going to help me with me mashed potatoes? Jeez… dumbass! I ask you to do one thing for me, and you can't do that!"_

_Her anger rose with every second. And then it hit Nathan. He walked out, leaving her there dumbfounded. He came back a little while later._

"_Oh, you have nerve, what do you want Scott?"_

_He just got a smirk on his face._

"_Other than you? Well I want mashed potatoes with this milk."_

_He pulled milk out from behind his back. And Haley's expression was bright and lifelike. She flung herself in Nathan's arms. He took her in his arms and moved her in circles._

"_Nathan, how did you get it?"_

"_I just asked Karen."_

"_Thank you!"_

_Haley broke into tears._

_Nathan comforted her, but wondered why she was so moody. _

_Two months later…_

"_It's positive, Tay, I am going to be a mommy!"_

_Haley ran to give her sister Taylor a hug, when it hit her._

"_This baby won't have a daddy!"_

Of course Nathan didn't remember the last part, but he did the previous, and I guess he knows why now. Nathan Scott is the father of two sons. But he turned back to Brian to finish his statement.

"Anyway as I was saying, I am Haley's husband."


	5. Depressing Realizations

Chapter 4 Depressing Realizations

"_Anyway as I was saying, I am Haley's husband." _

Both Haley and Brian, were shocked and said at the same time

"What!?"

Brian looked at Haley.

"Why are you saying what?"

"Because I signed the damn divorce papers! Nathan what are you talking about?"

"I mean I never turned in the papers."

He grinned. And Haley hit his arm really hard.

"What the hell! Nathan, after all that bullshit you pulled, and everything you did to have me sign the papers! Why the hell didn't you turn the papers in?"

"Because I wasn't ready to let go yet. Besides, why didn't you tell me I had two adorable little kids? Huh?"

"Because it was none of your damn business, you didn't want anything to do with me!"

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I didn't deserve to know."

"You're right I am sorry. But you should have told me we were still married, before I got married and became a bigamist!"

"You would have never become a bigamist. America's best female vocalist gets married, it would be all over the news, and I would have been able to stop you before you made a mistake."

Haley looked at him. Now she was seriously confused.

"Mistake? What makes you think marrying Brian would be a mistake?"

"Uh… a. he is sleeping with my girlfriend. B. he is the biggest ass on the planet!"

"What do you mean he is sleeping with your girlfriend? Who is your girlfriend?"

"I got him with my, actually I should say ex-girlfriend last weekend in my lake house, gross huh? And it is Rachel, Rachel Gatina. Now Hales, I don't want you to be hurt, okay?"

"Oh, I am not hurt, he is hurting!"

They both looked at her confused until she punched Brian in the face. That's what she meant.

"Jesus Haley, we are engaged, wouldn't you believe me over him!"

"Um… no! Besides, I was never going to marry your ass, it was all for publicity. Helena told me I had to. She said I looked like a friggin' nun or something!"

"WHAT! You mean I have been sneaking off with Rachel for nothing?"

"No, of course not, but this does make me look like the innocent victim, and you the bastard, but I already knew about you and Rachel."

Everyone was confused now. Brooke who was still shocked from the naley conversation asked her about it.

"Okay, tutor mom, how did you already know?"

"Oh, please this man is as good a hider as the state of Texas! He would leave her messages on his machine, and they said stuff like, Hey baby! Call me when you drop off the whore, and we can get together, and he would call her when I was in the bathroom. Dumb ass! I hope you never attempt an affair again, because clearly you would just get caught."

"Oh, I thought I was being discrete."

"Oh, well that's sad. Brian I think you should go!"

"Okay well the press conference will show that you're a cold hearted bitch!"

"Says the man who had an affair. Goodness! Smart ass! Anyway, back to our problems."

She turned towards Nathan. He was amazed at how Haley had changed, and how he would probably need a new agent. But then again it is Haley, his wife.

"Oh, right, um… well I don't want a divorce, but there is some army dude at the door."

He pointed to a guy in army green with his hat off. Haley's face fell, as she talked to him.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes ma'am, we are looking for Haley Scott."

"That's me."

"Maybe they should go for this."

"No, they are my friends and I want them here."

"I am sorry ma'am but only family may hear."

"Okay well, this is my…husband, this is my sister-in-law, and this is my brother-in-law. So they are family."

"And the three in the back of the room?"

She turned around to see Taylor, Chris, and Peyton.

"Well that girl the one with the straight hair is my sister, but the other two can go, you guys."

"We'll leave, call if you need us Tay and you too Hay."

They nodded, and Chris and Peyton left. The army guy began talking again.

"Ma'am, do you know a Bryce James?"

"Yes, that is our brother. He is in the army also…..Oh my god! Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay."

" I am very sorry ma'am, he was coming home from tour in Iraq and his car was blown up, we found his body. I am truly sorry to say he didn't make it."

Haley broke down in tears and fell to the floor, as Taylor just stared at him. Then Taylor asked a question that infuriated Haley.

"What is the problem then?"

Haley stood up and slammed her fist into Taylor's face.

"What the hell is the matter with you Taylor, we just lost our brother and all you can say is what's the problem! Have you no heart bitch? Get out! Leave and just don't come back!"

Haley yelled and Taylor walked out of the room. Haley fell to the floor crying twice as hard, and all Nathan wanted to do was hold her, but Brooke beat him to it.

"Haley, shhh… Hales it will be okay. Have you talked to your mom?"

"Uh… no, but Tigger can you do me a favor?"

"Of course tutor mom! Name it."

"Could you take Chels and Jamie with you tonight, I hate when they see me cry."

"Of course, but who will stay with you?"

Before she could answer, someone else answered for her.

"I'll stay with her."

"Nathan, that's sweet, but I don't know."

"Hales, I will stay with you whether you agree you not!"

"Fine, jeez…!"

They drove to Haley's mansion and she cried for so many hours non stop. It broke Nathan's heart over and over again to hear her again, but she just laid in his arms, it felt so right, she missed it, he missed it.

"Hales I hate to bring this up, but uh… do you still love me?"

"Natey, I will always love you. Always and Forever."

And with that she fell asleep in his arms.

"Always and Forever Hales."

He placed a soft sweet kiss on her forehead, as he fell asleep also.


	6. Ten Questions

Chapter 5 Ten Questions

"_Hales I hate to bring this up, but uh… do you still love me?"_

"_Natey, I will always love you. Always and Forever."_

_And with that she fell asleep in his arms. _

"_Always and Forever Hales."_

_He placed a soft sweet kiss on her forehead, as he fell asleep also_.

Haley woke up in the morning in Nathan's arms. She jumped out of bed when she heard a knock on the door, but Nathan answered it first.

"Hi, Mrs. James, how are you?"

"I am not okay Nathan I lost my son! Where is my daughter?"

"She's upstairs, but Mrs. James, you should know that she has been crying a lot, so she can't handle much more."

Lydia James ignored the comment and ran up the stairs to her daughter. She found her daughter, standing in her bedroom. Haley turned to see her mom, and went to give her a hug.

"Oh my god. Mom!"

As Haley was walking up to her mom, she was interrupted by a slap in the face. Haley grabbed her face and the tears filled her eyes quickly.

"Mom, what was that for?"

"**That?** That was for killing my son, we all know the only reason he was coming back was because of the sham of an engagement of yours, meaning he wouldn't have been coming home if you weren't getting married!"

Her mother stared at her angrily.

"Mom, this wasn't my fault!"

"Listen I heard you punched Taylor, and I want you to know you shouldn't have done that, Taylor did nothing to you!"

This mad Haley's anger and she rose her hand to her mother's face and slapped her hard, that is when Nathan choose to intervene.

"Mrs. James, there was nothing Haley could have done."

"Nathan, this doesn't concern you."

Before Nathan could reply, Haley screamed at her mother.

"It has everything to do with him mom! He was here when I was balling my eyes out! Don't you dare yell at him! And this wasn't my fault! He was getting married mom! He is having a daughter! And if you ever bothered to answer his phone calls you would know that! Me, and Quinn are the only ones who talk to him! So, don't even blame this on me! And you know what else; he was also here for you and your sickness!"

Mrs. James got speechless and ran out of the house, but yelled back up the stairs before she exited.

"Bitch please!"

Haley was speechless, and so was Nathan he moved toward Haley to hug him when the door opened and Brooke yelled into the house.

"Hales, we are here!"

"Mommy! Auntie Brooke taught us how to shop appropriately! She said you were doing it wrong!"

Haley laughed at her daughters antics! Chelsea Brooke Scott, was so full of enthusiasm, she reminded Haley of Brooke more times than one. But James Lucas Scott was like his mother with his father's basketball skills, who thought a 5 year old could be so good at basketball?

"Yeah, but I had to walk the whole mall while these girls just shopped and shopped…."

His voice trailed at the vision before him.

"Mommy! That is **the **Nathan Scott! What is he doing here? Did I do something wrong?"

Haley laughed.

"No, honey he was comforting me. I wasn't feeling well, why don't you and Nathan go play basketball outside?"

James face light up as fast as could be, but he noticed Nathan laughing, and Nathan noticed his happy expression fell, James must have thought that Nathan was laughing at playing basketball with a five year old.

"Of course! Only if James will play with me."

"Okay I guess I could squeeze you in!"

"So much like your mom."

Haley hit him hard with a pillow and yelled after him.

"Mean!"

"Hales, do you have feelings for the hubby?"

"Tigger, do you realized what you just said?"

"Well, yeah, but it was a question?"

"Brooke, I will never stop having feelings for him."

"Oh. My. God. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Brooke screamed in Haley's ear.

"Brooke, what the hell?"

"Tutor mom, you and hotshot are so getting back together!"

"Tigger I just said that I would always have feelings for him!"

"Tutor mom! You love him and he loves you! What's the prob?

"The 'prob' as you put it, is that I kept his two children from him and he kept the fact that we are still married from me!"

"All in the past! He is over the kids thing I mean just go look out the window he is having so much fun!"

Haley walked to the window, but was shocked when she saw no one outside on the basketball court she made for James.

"Brooke! No one is out there! Where are they?"

"Right here."

Nathan came out from the hallway.

"The kids are in their room going through all the things that Brooke got them."

Haley blushed realizing that he had just heard their entire conversation about him.

"Nathan how long were you out there?"

"Long enough to find out that you thought I was mad that you kept Chels and Jamie from me."

"I think I'll go. Besides me and Lucas are taking Madison to Karen's so he and I can have a night in, if you know what I mean." She gave Haley a wink. "Oh and Hales, if you need Karen to watch Chels and James I am sure she would love it! Ciao!"

Brooke dismissed herself as Haley sat down and Nathan sat across from her.

"Look, Nathan, I know I should have told you about Chels and James, but your dad said—."

Nathan interrupted her.

"What do you mean? What did my dad say?"

"Well, he told me, after I told him that I was pregnant that I should just leave Tree Hill, because that's what you wanted, he said he called you and that's what you said. I believed him at the time, and I was hurt, and then when I tried getting in touch with you for their first birthday, Rachel answered so I just hung up and let you get on with your life and I got on with mine."

Nathan was furious, but not at Haley, he was furious at his dad.

"How the hell could he do that? Parents can be such dumb asses!"

Then realizing what he said he pulled it back.

"Oh, Hales I am sorry, I didn't mean to open up a can of worms."

"No, Nathan its okay, but I want to try something. Okay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You can ask me ten questions about my life so far, and I promise to answer."

"Goody!"

He said this with a mischievous grin on his face.

"First question: Did you tell Brooke about your mom?"

"No. If I did then she would have marched straight to my parents house and beat the shit out of her, I know my mom's upset, and I will give her time to cool down. I'm regretting what I said."

He nodded. He knew why.

"Second question: How come you are in Tree Hill when you are a major superstar?"

"Well, my mom has cancer and my older brother, Bryce he uh… wanted us here to support her, so I choose to leave the record company and I have more than enough money so I wasn't worried about that, but I was worried about the kids and seeing you again."

"Well, well. Haley James still has the compassionate side."

"Actually it is still Haley Scott, I never changed it."

"That's good."

He smiled and she smiled.

"Third question: Why in the hell are you teaching Kindergarten?"

"Oh ha ha! See I tried to get a job at the high school, but I won't be able to until they have rearranged the classes, so this is the only job I could get. But let's just say that when I went into the high school gym I definitely heard awes and whistles."

"Fourth question: Why were you in the gym?"

"I went to see Whitey. Oh my I have missed him so much!"

"I see you're calling him Whitey now."

"Something just clicked when I call him Whitey."

"Fifth question: Why did Helena think you were a nun?"

"I haven't dated since um… you."

"Me? Haley we ended five years ago!"

"Yeah I know, but it never felt right until Bryan. He was always showering me with gifts so I figured why not. But then the thing with Rach-ho and I made up my mind! I was going to play him! I planned on taking it all the way to the alter!"

"Haley Ja-Scott! I am surprised at you! Conniving? Definitely not you!"

"Oh well!"

"Sixth question: How come you never told me about Tim?"

"Actually I tried, but you turned me away."

"I'm sorry Hales."

"Okay Seventh question: Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I did, but they couldn't press charges, because I wouldn't release the tape."

"What tape?"

"The dumb ass taped what he did to me, and he never noticed that I took it, I still have it, and the police have the report I gave them, but they said that whenever I am ready I could do it."

"Okay Eighth question--."

"No, you asked about the tape this is question number nine."

"Okay then! Ninth question: What are the kids like?"

"Well Chelsea spends too much time with Brooke, she is a shopaholic! And nothing like me, she looks like me, but she has your eyes. And James is more like me, shy. But his basketball skills are amazing. Chelsea is meant to be a daddy's girl—sorry Nathan!"

"It's okay, and she will be a daddy's girl!"

"Ha Ha! So much like Brooke, just don't be Brooke's dad."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Tenth question: Do you think we have a chance?"

"Yes, I truly think we do. Do you?"


	7. New Arrivals

Chapter 6

"_Tenth question: Do you think we have a chance?"_

"_Yes, I truly think we do. Do you?" _

"Hales, you have no idea how much of a chance I think we have."

"Well that's good."

She smiled genuinely at him as two kids came running in the room.

"Mommy, James stole my Jimmy Choos!"

"Chels, where did you get Jimmy Choos?"

"With Aunt Brooke! Duh!"

"Of, course what was I thinking? Jamie give your sister back her shoes."

"No, I can't she doesn't need to be wearing them!"

"What are you talking about? I can wear anything I want!"

"Mommy, Jason from next door was looking at her like he was his girlfriend. I put him in place and took the shoes from her feet."

"What do you mean you put him in his place?"

"I punched him."

Haley's eyes grew big as Nathan could only chuckle at the sight of his son punching out some kid for even looking at his sister. _His_ son, he still loved hearing it.

"James Lucas Scott! You go to your room right now!"

"Fine, I don't know what the big deal is…."

His voice trailed off.

"Chels, just take the shoes later when he is sleeping."

Chelsea nodded and skipped back to her room.

"Haley! Did you just tell our five year old daughter to steal?"

"NO! Just to take what was hers!"

"Whatever Hales."

She laughed slightly and went to check the mail. What she found nearly destroyed her.

_We offer our biggest condolences to the family of Bryce James._

_The services will begin at 4:00 pm on Sunday evening._

_Please come._

_We are truly sorry for the James family._

 _The United States Army._

Haley felt the tears build up in her eyes as she read it. She let one tear escape her eyes but that is all she would cry. Nathan came downstairs to find a very sad Haley.

"Hales, are you okay?" the concern was evident in his voice.

"Me? Oh, I am perfect just had an eyelash in my eye." She tried covering it up.

"Hales don't lie, and don't say you weren't lying."

"Fine, I got the invitation to my brother's funeral."

"Oh, well if you need--,"

The phone rang interrupting their conversation. Haley held up her finger signaling it would be quick.

"Hello"

"_Well, if it isn't the murderer herself."_

"Mom, what do you want, and don't keep me waiting I have other things to do than for you to bitch about false things."

"You have certainly toughened up. Anyway I am sure that you got an invitation?"

"Yeah I got one, what's it to you?"

"Okay, well actually you can't come."  
"What do you mean I can't come?"

"I mean I don't want you there."

"I'll come if I want to, and don't you dare tell me that I can't come! Adios. Oh and don't call me again."

The last line was definitely raised. And after she said that she didn't wait for her mother's response. She hung up the phone violently and went over to Nathan.

"Hales, what's wrong?"

"My mother just uninvited me to my brother's funeral!"

"WHAT? How could she do that?"

"I don't know, but I am going he was my brother too, so I don't care what she says!"

DING-DONG

Haley waltzed over to the door and opened it.

"Quinn what are you doing here? Wait let me guess you're here to slap me or something?"

"Of course not Haley-bub, I came here to make sure you were okay."

"Other than my mother accusing me of killing my mother? No just dandy!"

"Okay I get it, wait—hold up did you say mom accused you of killing Bryce?"

"Yep!" Her smile was very sarcastic.

"Bitch."

"Quinn! She is still our mother."

"Precisely!"

"Whatever, where are the kids?"

"Oh there with Mark's parents."

"Well, where's Mark?"

"Damn it!"

She ran to the door to see a guy holding all of their bags. Quinn's husband Mark was that guy.

"Sorry honey, I forgot you were out there."

"Yeah, sure you did."

He put down the bags and kissed his wife on the cheek before greeting Haley.

"Haley-bub, how you been?"

"Good Marky poo! He he!

Haley pinched Mark's cheeks, like old people do, before pulling him into a big bear hug.

"Well, listen, Hales, I am really sorry about your brother."

"Thanks Mark, oh right this is Nathan he's my…"

"Husband." Nathan finished for her.

"Husband? Haley you got married without us again?"

"No Mark, this is my first husband he never turned in the divorce papers."

Quinn walked into the room at this point.

"Well seems like someone was smart enough to keep my sister here, wait are you Chelsea and James' father?"

"Apparently" He replied shrugging.

"Well good it is about time that Chels becomes a daddy's girl! Wait- you are Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah, and you are Quinn James or whatever your last name is now."

"Haha, yeah no I meant the basketball player." Nathan nods his head "Well did you know James is a huge fan of yours?"

"I got on when he saw me standing in his house next to his mother. Although Chels was completely oblivious to me all she wanted to do was go back to shopping with Brooke."

"Yeah, Chels is definitely Brooke's niece! But she and Madison are really close."

"That's good."

"Yeah anyway I am also a huge fan! I have been to almost all of your games we have season passes so we go whenever you play home."

"Why didn't you come see me and tell me you were Haley's sister?"

"Because we didn't believe our sister when she said she bagged Nathan Scott."

"Why didn't you just ask Taylor?"

"Because Taylor is a straight up bitch and I don't speak to her, our parents treat her like she is a fucking goddess, but me, Hales and Bryce knew better."

"Oh okay, but you guys have like 3 other siblings."

"Actually two Vivian died, we were upset and it turns out it was all the bitch's fault!"

"Excuse me I need to--."

Haley excused herself and Nathan held up his hand signaling he would go to her.

"Hales is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but two siblings is a lot to lose you know?"

"Well I don't know but I am here if you need me."

"Thanks, I want to tell you what happened, I need to get it off my chest before you start asking hyper Quinn questions."

"Okay, I am all ears baby."

"Well Jason, Vivian's husband, was sleeping with Taylor. Vivian found out and when she and Jason were on their anniversary dinner, she attempted to kill them both, but Jason lived because he jumped out of the car before it--."

Haley erupted into tears.

"Its okay Hales I am right here."

"Thanks, as I was saying he jumped out of the car before it plunged into the canyon below. And my parents know it was all Taylor's fault but they still think of her as innocent."

She cried again, as Nathan took her in his arms and held her as she cried.

"It will all be okay Hales I promise."

"Thanks Nathan that means a lot. Um… Nathan can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you think we could start over, as a couple I mean?"

"Haley, I would do anything to be with you again."

She leaned in to kiss him when he pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Hales, when I kiss you again it will be special, and I am going to take you out as my wife tonight, if you have too much going on, just say so."

"Nathan I think that, that is just what Bryce wants me to do."

"I love you Hales."

"Well that's good, because I love you too Nate."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww"

They both turn around to see Quinn and Mark watching them.

"Quinn get out!"

Haley threw a pillow at her.

"Fine I am gone, but remember, use protection because obviously it didn't work last time."

She said that as James and Chelsea ran into the room to see their mother crying and Nathan sitting beside her. What are the five year olds supposed to think?"

James punches Nathan in the stomach.

"Ow James what was that for?"

"For making my mommy cry!"

"James Lucas Scott, Nathan did not make me cry he was making it better now you apologize!"

"Sorry Nathan, but I have to be protective seeing as I am the man of the house."

"Good thing being protective, but I hope you aren't the man of the house for long."

They continued joking around when the doorbell rang.

"Haley-bub?"

"BRYCE?!"

"Yeah it's me."

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Haley walked over the kitchen counter and grabbed the letter from the United States Army. He just groaned.

"Damn it! They messed it up!"

"Damn right they did my mother came here and slapped me and she uninvited me to your funeral! They got some serious problems if they can't tell a dead person from a live one!"

"Hales it was a misunderstanding. Wait hold up. Did you say that mom slapped you and uninvited you from my funeral?"

"Yes she blames me."

"Oh my god. Do you want to play a game Hales?"

"Totally, but we will have to involve, Brooke, Quinn, Mark and Nathan."

"Why Quinn and Mark?"

"Oh because they are here."

"Oh let's go see them and I thought Brooke was married to Lucas. Who's Nathan?"

Haley led them into the living room where the four were in a game of Sorry!

"Oh she is Nathan is my hubby."

"Of course he is well if it isn't my family!"

Quinn and Brooke nearly jumped into the ceiling going over to Bryce.

They both slapped his arm.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Well they got it wrong."

"Okay fine, but are you back for good?"

"Damn straight they scare my family to hebigibes and they want me to go back, no I am going to be coaching again."

"Okay!"

"Anyway girl's gentlemen, I have an idea roll with me."

"Anything you say!"

"I say that I stay dead!"

"Oh I see you want us to lie to our mother so that you can get her back?"

Quinn raised her brow at what her no-longer-dead brother suggested.

"Yep!"

"Alrighty, I am in! How about you guys?"

They all agree. And then Brooke's phone rings.

"Hello? Oh hi…Now? You're outside? Okay well I'll be out in a minute. Love you too, bye. That was Lucas he says that it is time for us to go! Bye love you guys and I am so happy that you are alive Bryce!"

"Thanks Brooke!"

They hug Brooke goodbye and settle in for the night. Nathan and Haley are in the same room and the same bed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__****_

_**Alrighty then! I have finished this chapter and I will post as soon as I get at least 5 reviews! I am not getting a lot of reviews for this story! Anyway check out my other two one tree hill fics:**_

_**She moved here Haley moves to Tree Hill to stay with Brooke but Haley has met Nathan before, and it was a one night stand that didn't end well. But when tragedy strikes Haley's family who will pick up the pieces Nathan or new guy! NALEY! Some Brucas and jeyton!**_

_**A shooting Star **__**The day of the shooting, Lucas convinced Nathan to get out of the school, but something did happen to Haley. Peyton was also shot, but in this story Jake was there and he saved her. Naley, Jeyton, Brucas. Keith lives, Jimmy Edwards still doesn't. **_


	8. Rekindeled Romance

I have a life

Chapter 7

"_I say that I stay dead!"_

"_Oh I see you want us to lie to our mother so that you can get her back?"_

_Quinn raised her brow at what her no-longer-dead brother suggested._

"_Yep!"_

"_Alrighty, I am in! How about you guys?"_

_They all agree. And then Brooke's phone rings._

"_Hello? Oh hi…Now? You're outside? Okay well I'll be out in a minute. Love you too, bye. That was Lucas he says that it is time for us to go! Bye love you guys and I am so happy that you are alive Bryce!"_

"_Thanks Brooke!"_

_They hug Brooke goodbye and settle in for the night. Nathan and Haley are in the same room and the same bed._

**Next Morning**

Haley rolled over and threw her arm to the other side of the bed, and there laid Nathan Scott, her husband. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked around her room and saw her black suit ready for her brother's funeral. Nathan stirred around where he was laying and sat up.

"Good Morning Hales."

"Good Morning Nate."

Before they could say anything else they heard the pitter patters of little feet running towards their room. Chelsea and James run into the room.

"Good Morning Mommy!"

Both of the kids said at the same time.

"Good Morning Chels, Jamie."

"Mommy, what is Nathan Scott doing in your bed?"

Chelsea was the first one to engage in a conversation with her mother.

"Because Nathan needed somewhere to sleep last night, so I told him that he could sleep here."

"I thought only mommies and daddies were supposed to sleep in the same bed like Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke."

"They are honey."

"Does that mean that Nathan is my and James' daddy?"

"Yes, honey it does."

"Oh ok, well then when are we going today because Auntie Brooke said that you had to go see somebody today and daddy had to go with you?"

Nathan smiled, but he didn't make it noticeable to anyone else, he was just happy that Chelsea accepted him as a father.

"You are going to hang out with Karen, Lilly and Keith. Okay?"

"Okay mommy! Bye mommy, bye daddy!"

The little girl left the room, and then it was just Haley, Nathan and James.

"James, baby? What are you thinking about?"

"Well truthfully I am thinking about how you could not tell us that we had a daddy or never let us see him."

"James--."

Before she could finish James stormed off to his room. Haley was shocked, she expected James to take it better than Chelsea.

"Hales? Are you okay?"

She didn't really want to talk about it so she got up out of her bed and nodded her head.

"Yeah I am fine; I am just going to get dressed for 'Bryce's funeral'"

She made sure to use air quotes.

Nathan looked worried, but he accepted her answer all the same.

"Okay, I will go wake all the sleepy heads!"

He joked around with her because he knew that is what she needed.

She laughed, "Yeah I always, and I mean always got up before everyone else in my family. I was considered weird."

"How come that doesn't surprise me?"

He joked.

"Ha. Ha. Keep laughing lover boy!"

Now she had the last laugh and began getting ready.

Nathan headed towards Quinn and Mark's room, but he heard crying from James' room. He entered his room and James was lying on his bed with his head buried in his pillow.

"Hey James, are you okay?"

James wiped his tears and looked up at the man at the foot of his bed who was just named his father.

"Oh, I am just dandy."

Nathan chuckled. Haley and Lucas both did this when they wanted to pretend that they were okay but they really weren't.

"Come on tell me what's really wrong."

"It's just…I didn't mean to yell at my mom, I…wasn't mad I was surprised and I have a tendency to make mistakes, and I make them a lot."

"Tendency? Man, you are definitely your mother's son, but it is a good thing. Look, I know about mistakes."

"You do?"

"Are you kidding? I let your mom slip away without even a fight! That was the biggest mistake of my life."

"But it isn't just the occasional mistake, they are back-to-back."

"I know. My junior year of high school, I pushed myself so hard in basketball that I collapsed, the last thing I saw was your mom, and that's when I realized that she is all I needed to make life worth living."

"Well, I love my mom and I am glad you are here."

"I love her too, wait what do you mean?"

"I just mean that she is happier, she never seems to be sad or cry to herself anymore."

"Well I am glad to be back now."

They continued to joke around; little did they know that Haley was listening to the entire conversation. She decided to make herself noticeable.

"Hey you guys, what are you two doing?"

"Hey mom, look I am sorry about what I said, I am not mad."

"I know baby. Look get dressed, and get a bag ready for Aunt Karen's okay?"

"Alright mommy!"

James got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and as Nathan was heading out towards the bathroom Haley stopped him.

"Thanks Nathan."

He was a little confused.

"For what?"

"For talking to James."

He was still confused, until it dawned on him, she heard there entire conversation.

"You heard all of it?"

"Yeah I heard all of it."

"Oh, okay well I should go get ready"

Nathan began walking out to the door when he heard almost nothing above a whisper.

"I love you too."

He turned around.

"What?"

She said it louder this time.

"I love you, but I am scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of something happening and you breaking my heart, again."

"Haley I am not letting you go anymore, I promise."

"Good, because I don't want you to go anywhere."

Nathan nodded his head and pulled Haley towards him and crashed his lips onto hers. Haley reacted quickly and kissed him back. They would have stood there and made out for the rest of the day if a little voice didn't speak up.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I am ready to go!"

The two broke apart reluctantly and looked at Chelsea who had the biggest smile on her face.

"Chelsea what are you smiling about?"

She rocked back and forth.

"Nothing, what ever do you mean?"

"Seriously, just tell me."

"I am not doing anything mommy I promise."

She threw a weird smile towards her mother and had to not spill the beans that Brooke had sent her in there.

_During James and Nathan, then Nathan and Haley._

Brooke walked into the house. She was wearing Christian Dior Black Halter Neck Evening Dress with Lace Corsetry and Lacing Detail on the Back .When she entered the house she went into the living room where she saw Chelsea sitting on the couch flipping through channels.

"Hey Chels, what are you doing?"

"Hi Auntie Brooke, I am waiting for my mommy and daddy to come downstairs."

"Oh—wait your dad?"  
"Yeah, you know Nathan Scoot, jeez for my mommy's best friend, you don't know a lot about her."

"Mean, little girl, I was just wondering, when this happened?"

Brooke knew that she shouldn't be asking a five-year-old.

"When James and I went to get mommy, she was lying in the bed with Nathan, who I now call daddy, and we asked her if Nathan was our daddy since he was sleeping in the bed, and she said yes."

"Huh? That's interesting I will ask your mom about it later."

The security guard came into the living room from the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mrs. Scott, do you know why Nathan Scott and Mrs. Scott are in James' bedroom?"

"Good Morning to you to Daniel, now how many times do Haley and I have to tell you to call us Haley and Brooke? But anyway I don't know what are they doing?"

"Well last time I checked, they were kissing intensely, that is why I wanted to leave the room."

Brooke jumped out of her chair.

"WHAT!!! Oh my god! What should I do?"

"Auntie Brookie could you calm down, you are going to make an indention in the floor by jumping up and down!"

Brooke turned and glared at the girl until she got an idea, it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"First off, I am NOT fat! Second, would you like to do something for me?"

"Yes Brookie! What can I do for you?"

"I want you to go upstairs into James' room and yell 'mommy! Daddy! I am ready to go!' could you do that for me?"

"Yeah I guess but why should I?"

"Because your mommy and daddy are upstairs kissing."

"But you and Uncle Lucas are always kissing."

"Yes but your parents need to remember that there are people in the house before they get frisky."

"Auntie Brookie, what is 'frisky'?"

Brooke's eyes went wide when the security guard began to choke on his breakfast.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Brooke, I believe she heard that from you." (The security guard)

"OH MY GOD! Pretend you didn't hear that."

"I can't do that tell me what that means!"

"I will tell you when you are 7 years-old! Deal?"

Brooke said this knowing that the little girl would forget by the time that her seventh birthday rolls around.

"Deal! I will be right back."

She ran upstairs to see her mommy and daddy kissing. She remembered exactly what Brooke had told her.

"MOMMY! DADDY! I am ready to go!"

Back to James' room

"Chelsea Brooke Scott, you tell me right now!"

"Okay fine, fine! Auntie Brooke wanted me to come up here and remind you that there are people in the house before you get too frisky."

Nathan and Haley's eyes went wide.

"WHAT! She said that?"

"Yeah but she wouldn't tell me what frisky mean she told me she would tell me on my seventh birthday!"

Haley went passed Chelsea and almost ran down the stairs screaming,

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS SCOTT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Haley look I am sorry it just slipped out, I didn't even know that she had heard me until she asked me what it meant."

"Brooke she's five!"

"I know, look I am sorry but I didn't want you and Nathan to get too close if you know what I mean, I just wanted to remind you there are people in the house."

"Brooke how did you know something was happening?"

"Daniel told me."

"Daniel? How did he know?"

"The security cameras."

"WHAT! Who put security camera's in my kid's room?"

"The previous owners, do you not want them, they are in all the rooms, including yours sound and picture."

"This is ridiculous! I will have them removed today, but first I have to go get dressed."

"Yeah, okay, I will go wake Quinn and Mark, and the dead boy."

"Thanks."

"I was meaning to ask, where are Mark and Quinn's kids?"

"Oh they are with Mark's parents."

"Oh okay, you and Nathan go get dressed."

"Thanks Tigger! I am sorry I went off."  
"That's okay. I am not really going to tell her what frisky means."

"Oh I know you won't, I'll be back."

Haley came out of the bathroom and was wearing an Alberta Ferretti-Black Lana Wool Two Piece Suit-Skirt and Jacket with Black Belt. She looked up at Nathan who was wearing an Armani suit, with a black under shirt. She had to admit he looked really hot.

They left Haley's room to go downstairs. Then they heard her voice.

"I want to see my sister!"

"Taylor you need to calm down!"

**Sorry this is late! I just have had a lot of homework, if this is messed up, tell me my computer was messing up**

**I will be updating my other stories soon! Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Fuming Haley!

Chapter 8

_They left Haley's room to go downstairs. Then they heard her voice._

"_I want to see my sister!"_

"_Taylor you need to calm down!"_

Haley walked downstairs quickly.

"Taylor what the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here because I wanted to tell you that…"

Her voice trailed as she noticed Haley's outfit.

"Haley you are not supposed to be going to the funeral."

"Well I am. And there is nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah right!"

"Get out Taylor."

"Look, you conniving little bitch, you're not going because our mother said you couldn't!"

"That mean women used a naughty word!"

They turned around to see Chelsea pointing at Taylor with a mean look on her face.

Taylor looked at her and a nasty smile played her lips.

"Oh, Haley did you and lover boy spawn a little bitch, just waiting to become a slut, like her Auntie Brookie?"

Haley picked up her hand and slapped Taylor across the face, but then she punched her and the hits kept coming until Nathan pulled her off.

"Taylor you get the hell out of my house before Security drags you out!"

"What are you going to do? I'll tell you nothing! Because you are a spineless bitch who can't seem to do anything right!"

"Talk about me all you want Taylor, but know this." Haley stopped and got within inches of Taylor's face. "You are the reason my sister is dead! You are the reason that everything bad has every happened to me! Do not think for a second that I don't know what you did to me!"

Taylor winced, and stared wide eyed at her sister, but everyone else had a look of confusion on their faces. By this time Mark and Quinn were downstairs, and James and Chelsea had been brought upstairs, and Bryce listened in, as did Lucas.

"Haley, how would you know?"

Haley let tears fall freely from her face.

"Because Taylor, I am not a conniving little twisted bitch! You are my sister! You are supposed to look out for me, not ruin my marriage and give me nightmares! You are everything that went wrong in my life! Now get the hell out and if I ever see you on my property again, just know that the police will be involved!"

Taylor nodded and walked towards the door, but Haley's voice stopped her.

"Oh and Taylor insult my kids or my best friends again, and I will be sure to tell the police what you did, and I have it on video."

Taylor spun around quickly to face her sister.

"How in the hell did you get a video?"

"Well your stupid ass, shit face friend left the camera on and I stole the tape, now leave, or so help me god I will push you off of my property!"

"Fine, but like the police will believe you over--."

She stopped short. And Haley chuckled.

"Thinking about the fact that what you were about to say would be wrong?"

Taylor turned on her heels and left Haley's house. Haley was still racked with tears.

"Hales are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nathan I can just use these tears for the funeral."

She heard a bitter chuckle come from the corner. She looked up and saw Lucas.

"Is there a problem Lucas?"

"No, it is just sad that you have to use tears for your brother's funeral."

"Lucas--."

Nathan tried to explain, but Haley was already smacking him in the face.

"Don't."

Lucas looked to Brooke, only to see a glare.

"Look Haley, I don't get why you're upset."

"You were my best friend. _**Were! **_That means that you have no right to make comments on my life, no matter how I live it! You can be here, only because Brooke, your wife, _**is**_ my best friend. Got it?"

Lucas looked at her friend with soft eyes that quickly hardened as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Look, you can't just sit here and tell me that our friendship didn't mean anything to you, because I know it did!"

"You're right Lucas it _**did**_! But we don't have a friendship anymore, because you were being a selfish bastard who only cared about himself!"

"Haley, will you ever get over that?"

Haley sent him a death glare and went upstairs to get James and Chelsea. She came back down, and Chelsea was crying in Haley's arms and James was following Haley. Brooke walked over to Haley.

"Haley, is everything alright?"

"No, she heard Taylor, and Lucas talking/yelling with me, and it scared her, it also hurt her because of the things Taylor said."

James looked up and his mom and took off for his room. Haley watched him run and sighed.

"Chels, baby, I need to go to James can I set you down on the couch."

"No."  
Nathan walked over and held his arms out.

"Chels, would you like to come over with me and sit on my lap?"

"Yes daddy."  
Chelsea switched from her mother's arms to her father's. Nathan went to the couch, soothing Chelsea as she cried.

Haley went upstairs to get James when she ran into someone in the hall.

"Tim? What the hell and how the hell did you get in my house?"

_**I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile but school has been crazy!**_

_**Its winter break, so maybe I can update later! **_

_**Sorry it is short, but I hit a little writer's block at the end of this, but I will get it back!**_

_**Review pleaseeeeeeeeee! **_


	10. Unbelievable!

Chapter 9Unbeliveable!

_Haley went upstairs to get James when she ran into someone in the hall._

"_Tim? What the hell and how the hell did you get in my house?"_

"Tim? I am hurt I thought you knew me better than that, little sis."

Haley's face broke into a smile.

"Sorry Bryan just a little on edge there, my bad."

She tried to laugh but instead she began to cry. Bryce took her in his arms and held her.

"Hales? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I can't."

"Can't what Hales?"

"Can't be civil with _them_ anymore, it's just too hard."

"Haley, I know that they are difficult, but they are still your family."

Haley looked up and gave him an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Hales they're you parents and your siblings, you need to give them a second chance."

Haley got out of Bryce's grasp and slapped him in the face and went to find James. She found him in the Recreation room of the house.

"James? Honey? Are you okay?"

"How could Aunt Taylor say all those things about you?"

"Honey, Aunt Taylor just well she's a meanie. And there is nothing that I or anyone else can do about it."

"Mommy, are you okay?

"I'm fine honey why don't you go downstairs I think Uncle Lucas is going to take you to Aunt Karen's."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too."

They hugged and James ran downstairs. About five minutes later she heard Lucas' car leave her driveway so she went downstairs, where Nathan, Brooke, Quinn, Mark and Bryce were. When she came downstairs she saw Nathan and Bryce close together and Nathan looked like he was about to beat the shit out of him and Mark was trying to keep the peace.

"What's going on?"

All eyes turned onto Haley. Bryce spoke before Nathan had a chance to.

"Nothing. I was just being an overprotective big brother."

"Bryce, you need to leave."

He shot her an incredulous look, while everyone else sent her a confused look.

"What? Why?"

"Bryce, I will not give _them_ 'second' chance."

"Haley they are your family."

As soon as his sentence ended she exploded.

"BULLSHIT! Families don't pay people to rape them or come to my home slapping me telling me to shove it and to go to hell because it wouldn't have even mattered if they were alive or dead. Or how they can sleep with your husbands or sleep with their sister's husband and make their sister drive off a fucking cliff! So don't even talk about damn second chances Bryce! Get the hell out of my house!"

"Haley I didn't mean to--."

Before he could continue she yelled.

"SECURITY!"

Her security officers came into the living room and pulled him out of the house. Haley straightened herself out and led them out of the house.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to the funeral."

They gave her an incredulous look, but followed her anyway. Brooke rode with Nathan and Haley, because Lucas had their car, while Quinn and Mark followed them in their own car. The trip had been rode in silence until Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"Tutor-mom what was that about?"

"Don't worry about it Tigger."

She tried to smile but Brooke saw right through it.

"Tell me. Please?"

"Bryce was just telling me to give my family another shot at _being _my family, and I was made because I have given them _way_ more than two chances. So I just exploded. Sorry if I was making you guys uncomfortable."

"Tutor-mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you mean by 'Families don't pay people to rape them'?"

"Umm… my mother and Taylor thought it was best if I got laid. Even though I told them I was married and I got plenty of it, they didn't believe me so they told Tim to make sure that I--. Look I think you get the picture."

"Yeah, I do."

Brooke's rage grew within seconds as she couldn't wait to get to the funeral. She never did trust Taylor, but Hales' mom? That was unacceptable. Then she remembered something else.

"Hey Tutor-mom, what about when you said 'how they can sleep with your husbands'?"

She saw Nathan visibly stiffen.

"Now is not the time to talk about it."

"But Hales--."

She stopped as realization dawned on her. She moved her eyes from Haley to Nathan.

"You smug son of a bitch, how could you do that, you are such a hypocrite! You inconsiderate asshole what the hell is your problem anyway?"

They arrived as soon as arrived at the church. Nathan handed Haley the keys and got out of the car as fast as he could and went to find Lucas. Brooke and Haley got out of the car and Brooke stormed after Nathan. Haley locked the car doors and turned back to Brooke but she was gone, she tried searching the crowd. She didn't find Brooke instead she found a sad, very pregnant woman sitting on the bench outside of the church. Haley walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I am Haley Scott. I have a feeling that you are Natalie McAlester soon-to-be James?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because you have the look in your eyes that says you think you are going to die without him."

"That obvious huh?"

"Yeah, but can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

Haley looked around to make sure no one was listening when she whispered into the girl's ears.

"Bryce is alive, but sshh… he doesn't want anyone to know, he is playing a trick on our parents because they have been complete assholes and bitches our entire childhood. Can you keep that secret?"

Natalie nodded her head slowly before smiling madly. She whispered more to herself than to Haley.

"He's alive."

Haley left the girl feeling satisfied with the happiness she just caused.

_**Meanwhile inside the Church (Brooke, Nathan, Lucas)**_

Nathan looked frantically for his brother and when he finally found him he ran towards him.

"Lucas, man you gotta help me."

"What's wrong Nate? Psycho crazy bitch of a wife threatened to kill you?"

"Dude why don't you shut the hell up, but a psycho crazy bitch is after me, she's just your wife."

"Dude, why is she after you?"

"She found out I slept with Taylor."

"WHAT!? How did this happen?"

"Haley exploded at her brother and she let it slip, now Brooke's on a mad mission, oh man he she comes!"

Brooke Penelope Davis Scott was NOT a force to be reckoned with when she was mad and truthfully neither was Haley Anne James Scott, but right now it was just Brooke, thank god!

"Nathan Royal Scott, you no good son of a--."

Lucas covered her mouth.

"Brooke Scott, we are in a church!"

He took his hand off her mouth.

"Sorry, I will just have to yell at you and keep my mouth clean."

Nathan looked thankful, but then worried.

"What were you thinking? She was your wife! Was it after or before the Tim thing?"

"After, but it was right after I wasn't thinking straight."

"That makes it better!" She added sarcastically.

"Brooke--."

He was cut off by a tiny voice that belonged to Haley.

"Brooke, that's enough, come on let's go sit down."

"Okay, but only because you asked me to, I am still mad at you Nathan Royal Scott."

"Brooke stop using my middle name!"

"No!"

"Please, _Penelope_?"

"You suck Nathan Scott! I don't know how you even got married to such a wonderful girl like Haley!"

"Would everyone please take their seats so we can get started?"

The priest broke Nathan from his thoughts, and they sat down. About thirty minutes into the funeral, Haley couldn't take it anymore, so when it was her turn to speak about her brother she smiled when he walked in.

"My brother Bryce Kyle James was a good man at heart, until those people that call themselves my family got involved. He is getting married to a wonderful and vibrant young woman Natalie McAlester."

She stopped when she saw some confused faces. Quinn and Mark just buried their head in their hands.

"My brother is not dead!"

The church erupted with chaos as Lydia jumped up to go to the podium with Brooke hot on her heels. Lydia raised her arm up to slap Haley when Brooke held her arm back.

"Forgive me lord for the words I use."

Brooke muttered under her breath to herself. She took her head from the heavens to look Lydia right in the eyes. Everyone held their breath for what was about to happen.

"Listen you little bitch, no one will slap my friend and get away with it, I think you are a despicable piece of trash who doesn't deserve children unless they are like Taylor. You are NOT a good person. I am terribly sorry for the way your life turned out, but you raise you arm at her again and your already shitty face will need plastic surgery, got it bitch?"

She finished with her narrowing her eyes at her. Lydia stared right back at her incredulously, but then narrowed her eyes right back at her.

"Okay let me tell you fat ass, this is my family and you have no right to talk to me like that so why don't you get your skanky fingers off me and get the hell out of here."

Lydia turned back to Haley and Brooke let go of her, only because she knew what was going to happen. Haley grabbed her mother's hair and pulled it while shouting.

"Listen bitch and listen good, she is my friend! Don't you dare insult her! You are going to burn in hell for what pain you have caused me, but it will be a lot worse if you keep insulting my friends! Caprice? Good, now I have to go pick up my kids! If you don't know why it's called good parenting!"

Haley let go of her hair and slapped her face. She grabbed Brooke's arm and went out the Church doors, and into Nathan's car, and waited for Nathan to come out. When he did he got in the driver's seat and drove back to the house.

"Haley I am so sorry I shouldn't have gone off on your mother like that I just--."

"Brooke, stop it damn it! You are a great friend and I would have done the same for you! And besides it felt good telling my mother off! I especially liked the last comment I made, that was a good one."

"Oh my god I totally agree!"

"Thanks! Nathan, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Hales. So are the kid's at Karen's?"

"Yeah they're at the café. Brooke what about Lucas?"

"Damn it!" She quickly dialed Lucas' phone number.

"Hey baby, sorry I didn't mean to leave you hanging…..we are heading towards the café….sure….alright….bye baby…..love you too."

She hit the end button and continued talking quietly with Nathan and Haley.

When they arrived at the café they were shocked to see Lydia James, Jimmy James there, but no kids.

"Where the hell are my kids?"

Haley demanded forcefully. Jimmy looked at his daughter with eyes that she couldn't understand.

"Karen took them to the park, all of them. She thought we might have some things to discuss."

"The hell we do!"

She turned to Brooke and motioned for her to go outside to Lucas. She left and Haley turned back to her 'parents'.

"Look, Haley-bub--."

"Don't call me that!"

"Look, _Haley_ I think you owe us an explanation for your little outburst in the church today."

"MY OUTBURST, you were the one coming up there to beat my ass!"

"Haley you said Bryce was alive, you said it so did Brooke, Quinn, Mark, and Natalie. But you have got to understand that he is gone."

"Listen you bitch! He isn't they made a mistake, if you don't believe me then fine, but get the hell outta here!"

"Haley don't talk to your mother like that!"

"Un-fucking-believable!"

Haley stormed out of the café to hit a hard chest.


	11. Words of Advice?

Chapter 10 Words of Advice?

_Haley stormed out of the café to hit a hard chest._

As soon as she was going to hit the person in front of her, she smiled brightly up at the man.

"Cooper! Oh my god, I am so excited to see you! How are you? What are you doing back in Tree Hill? And how's Melissa?"

"Whoa Hales! Calm yourself."

"Sorry Coop, but seriously…"

"Oh, um I am good, I came down when I heard about your brother, but as I understand it, it's not necessary and Melissa great, but she's nervous about the baby."

Haley's parents and Nathan came out from the café. Haley's parent greeted him first.

"Cooper, how are you dear?"

Haley rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"Way to ruin a good conversation."

They noticed and begin staring at her. Haley took notice and snapped at her parents.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"Mommy you said a bad word!"

Chelsea skipped over to her mother to hug her until she saw Cooper.

"Uncle Coop! YAY!! You are here!"

She launched herself into his arms and Nathan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that was then replaced with anger. He looked at his uncle and Cooper knew what it was about.

"Listen Nate--."

"You knew? You knew and didn't tell me? How could you do that to me man?"

"Nathan, Cooper was doing me a favor when he didn't tell you. I got him to sign a contract saying he couldn't tell you. If you are going to blame someone blame me not Cooper."

Nathan turned his head to Haley and all the anger he was feeling slipped away, and then it especially had slipped when Chelsea launched herself into his arms.

"Daddy!! We had so much fun today! Lilly, Madison and I were scared of the big snake thingy but Jamie was in love with it. He kept teasing us, but we didn't say anything back because we didn't want to be the mean person. But then he called me and Lilly and Madison big babies because we wouldn't go anywhere near him, but then I did the unthinkable."

She paused for dramatic effect. Nathan loved having his daughter in his arms. He was big and she was so little, but her face and hair were just like Haley, but her eyes were his. And he couldn't help but feel pride for his daughter.

"What did you do Chels?"

"I pulled out my Barbie doll and made him play with them the rest of the day and he couldn't say no because it was three against one! It was fun!"

"Well I am glad you had fun, but it sounds like Jamie didn't."

Jamie was sitting with his mother telling her all the awful things that the Scott girls made him do.

"No I did not and I am never ever going anywhere with those crazy mean girls again!"

They laughed but Cooper noticed Haley being very quiet.

"Hey Jamie why don't you Chels and Daddy go inside with everyone else and me and mommy take a walk okay?"

He looked up at Nathan for conformation, and Nathan nodded.

"Come on Jamie let's go."

"Okay, see you soon mommy!"

"Okay you too baby."

They went inside and were joking inside, while Cooper and Haley took a walk.

"Haley what's wrong?"

"Should I give him a shot Cooper?"

"Haley I have learned that goodbyes will always hurt, pictures never replace being there and tears will form whether you think about good or bad memories. But I also learned that in the end people always turn out who they promised they wouldn't. Now that might hurt considering who Nathan promised he wouldn't be."

"Maybe, but Cooper I'm torn, and I am heart-broken. What do I do?"

"Haley I have heard and learned that the one who broke your heart is the only that can fix it, and I know you're tired of pretending that everything really _is _okay, and Haley, the only way to fix what has been messed up is to try. Smile bigger, hug harder, laugh louder and love longer."

"When I first met you Coop, I would have never guessed this is where I ended up. Supposed to be divorced, two great kids, heart-broken, famous and rich. The famous and rich part was supposed to be Nathan, not me."

"Hales, here is something that Vanessa tells every one of her friends that are having a hard time, 'Work like you don't need the money; Love like you've never been hurt; Dance like nobody's watching and Live like it's heaven on Earth.' Haley follow those things and you will have a great life."

"When'd you become so smart?"

"When I met Vanessa, I can't believe that I have everything, she is the love of my life."

"Yeah how's that going by the way?"

"Great you know people say to love with all you have and more. And that is what I feel like I am doing! We should head back, your husband's probably wondering where you are."

Haley slightly shoved him. But smiled.

"Thanks for your help Coop."

"No problem Hales, anytime."

They went inside to sit with everyone and were joking around. None of them knew that a girl with hazel eyes stared at them with jealousy in their eyes. Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Madison, Karen, Chelsea, James, Lilly and Cooper sat at the table joking around.

_**Sorry I know it's short, but I figured that I could come up with something fast! **_

_**Happy New Year's Eve!!! **_

_**Please Review, I am not getting many reviews for this story, and it has me wondering! Please please please Review!!**_


	12. Songs of Memories

Chapter 11 Songs of Memories

_They went inside to sit with everyone and were joking around. None of them knew that a girl with hazel eyes stared at them with jealousy in their eyes. Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Madison, Karen, Chelsea, James, Lilly and Cooper sat at the table joking around. _

After a while things calmed down. Then about a week after Haley woke up with an empty bed. Every since Nathan came to Tree Hill and he and Haley had decided to be friends and nothing more, but Nathan still sleep in her bed. Haley walked down stairs to the kitchen. While walking down the stairs she couldn't help but think of Cooper's advice last week. _'The one who broke your heart is the only that can fix it.' _ That is the piece of advice that has been going around and around in her head. Her thoughts seized when she walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan in a baby blue apron that said 'Dada' written on the front with flour all over his face and Chelsea dancing around the kitchen with a light pink apron that said 'Baby girl' written on the front of it.

"What's going on in here?"

Nathan's face whipped up to hers as well as Chelsea's.

"We were just making some pancakes, would you like to help?"

"Sure thing, but I don't have an apron as special as yours."

"Don't worry Mama! We got you one too!"

Chelsea ran over to the kitchen table and there sat two aprons, a light purple one and a darker blue one. Chelsea picked up the light purple one and handed it to Haley. It had 'Mama' written on the front.

"Awe… thanks Chels. Who is the dark blue one for?"

"Jamie, he was being a meanie head and wouldn't help make the pancakes! Daddy, since mommy is awake can we turn on the music now?"

Nathan looked down at his daughter's blue eyes that had now turned into the puppy dog eyes that Haley had, and couldn't turn them down.

"Sure thing Chels!"

"Yay!!"

She ran over to the stereo where she ran into James.

"Hey Jamie! Change your mind?"

Haley looked over to her kids and watched the exchange as did Nathan.

"I will only work with you if I get to pick the music."

"No fair! Mommy!"

"Okay how about you both pick a song then mommy and daddy will pick one. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Deal."

She looked towards Nathan, he nodded his head.

"Deal."

"Okay Jamie you go pick a station."

"Alrighty."

He walked over put on his 'Baby boy' apron and turned on the stereo. Nathan only laughed, and Haley and Chelsea groaned in disgust. Jamie smiled and walked over to help.

_O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)  
O-oh (O-oh)_

Swanananani (nanani, nanani, nanani)

[Chorus  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

Now look at that peppa'  
On the back of that bumpa'  
She aint even playin  
When she's shakin that ruppa'  
And oh, you aint know?  
She gets lower than a muffla'  
Even with her girlfriends  
Show stopping with a hustla'

The way she move her body  
She might see the Maserati  
She wanna put it on me  
Tryna show me her tsunami  
She make it hard to copy  
Always tight, never sloppy  
And got an entourage  
And her own paparazzi

Now there she go again  
Ridin through the stormy weatha'  
You betta button up  
If you wanna go get her  
Cause it is what it is  
Errybody wanna love her  
But when she pop it boy  
You better run for cover

[Chorus  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone  
[ Cyclone lyrics found on 

(It's a wrap) when she break them boys off a typhoon  
(It's a wrap) gotta get that phatty like a boss tycoon  
(It's a wrap) now hold it steady cause she make a monsoon  
(It's a wrap) now you can Google, download the iTunes

See what I'm sayin  
She aint playin  
Yeah, she got them heads turnin  
You gon' hear it clack, clack  
When them heels get to burnin  
Stiletto so fuego  
She got her own label  
And got us all doin the tornado

[Chorus  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

Shawty got looks (and)  
Shawty got class  
Shawty got hips (and)  
Shawty got ass  
When she hit the stage  
She drop it down low, like  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer

Ay  
This is crazy  
It's amazing  
It must be the way of the lady  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer

[Chorus  
She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
Just like a cyclone

She moves her body like a cyclone  
And she makes me wanna do it all night long  
Going hard when they turn the spotlights on  
Because she moves her body like a cyclone  
A mighty cyclone

Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Eer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer reer  
Reer

"FINALLY!"

Chelsea and Haley shouted as soon as the song ended. Haley was utterly disgusted at that song, especially seeing Jamie know every single word. But it was cute to see him and Nathan trying to dance. Trying being the word.

"That was the longest song I have ever heard and the most disgusting."

Chelsea nodded her head and agreed with her mother.

"Agreed! My turn!"

She ran over to the stereo and picked a station and she smiled widely.

"Mommy please sing!"

The DJ came on, "And now we have Haley Scott's new song, 'So small'"

The music started and Haley gave in and began to sing.

"_Yeah, yeah_

What you got if you ain't got love  
The kind that you just want to give away  
It's ok to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith

Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change"

Nathan was staring at her like she was the only woman in the world; the love in his eyes was evident._  
_

"_And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count cause you can't get it back  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else seem  
So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands  
And then you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else seem  
So small

Yeah, yeah"

The DJ came back on.

"And that was Haley Scott's new song from 'The carnival ride CD. Speaking of Haley Scott, did you hear that she is married to Nathan Scott? They have two kids and have been separated for five years--."

CLICK.

Haley had lunged for the stereo and shut it off.

"So I guess it is my turn to pick?"

Nathan answered.

"Yep it is watcha gonna pick Hales?"

"Um..." she randomly picked a station and when it landed on her and Nathan's song she was about to change it when Chelsea strongly objected.

"No! Don't you dare! This is your and daddy's song, so you have to dance. That's the rule."

"Rule?"

"Aunt Brooke told me, so you have to do it."

Haley gave in and walked towards Nathan and he wrapped his arm around her waist and she reached her arms up to his neck as they swayed to the music.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna to love you more than anyone

Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together, baby  
Free together, baby

I'm gonna love you more than anyone  
I'm gonna hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm gonna love you more than anyone

Free for you whatever you need,  
we'll be free together, baby  
free together baby

I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to Hold you closer than before  
and when I kiss your soul your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
anyone  
Yes I am  
Yes I am 

When the song was over her and Nathan pulled apart, somewhat reluctantly and began to finish up the pancakes. As soon as the pancakes were finished, they ate. When they were cleaning up Haley and Nathan did the dishes and Jamie and Chelsea went outside to play.

"Can you hand me that wash rag Hales?"

"Uh sure."

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh brother. What's up?"

"I can't do this."

Haley's face fell slightly, but she regained her posture.

"That's fine, I mean you can go, but just say goodbye to Chels and Jamie before you leave."

His face scrunched in confusion until he re said his words in his head and realized how they sounded.

"No Haley that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Nathan?"

She sighed in exasperation as she turned to face Nathan.

"I love you Haley Anne James Scott and I can't just be friends with you because it is too hard, I need to be with you, and I have to be with--."

He was cut off when Haley pushed herself up into his arm and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too."

He brought his hands towards her hips and pulled her as close to him as she could get and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, which made him crazy. She broke away from him.

"I need you Nathan."

"Haley we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because our kids are outside, but how about we have a night in, and Brooke can baby sit for us?"

"Yes!"

She jumped out of his embrace and ran towards the phone. She dialed Brooke's phone number quickly only to hear it right outside her door. She opened it and saw Brooke, Madison and Lucas.

"Brookie what are you doing here I was just about to call you."

"Really? That's so freaky, but actually we're neighbors! We bought that house right next to you as our Tree Hill home. And why were you about to call me and why do you look like you just made out with someone?"

Haley was about to open her mouth when a light bulb went off in her head. Madison.

Haley bent down to Madison.

"Hey Madi, Jamie and Chels are out in the back, why don't you go play with them!"

"Okay Auntie Haley!"

She ran into the living room and bumped into Nathan, she bypassed him with a quick, 'Hey Uncle Nate' and left.

Nathan came up behind Haley and asked her

"Have you asked her yet?"

Brooke sighed dramatically and marched into the house followed by Lucas. Nathan hasn't been talking to Lucas since what he said to Haley.

"No she hasn't told me now ask away before I lose my mind!"

"I need you to watch Chels and Jamie tonight."

"What? Why? Why cant boy toy watch--."

She looked Nathan up and down and he wore his 'I-just-made-out' smirk as realization dawned on Brooke she shrieked, causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"YOU GUYS WANNA HAVE SEX!"

Brooke was jumping up and down before Haley came over and slapped her in the arm.

"Brooke, my kids are outside, could you please keep the sex talk to a minimum."

"Right, sorry. And of course, anything for Naley love!"

Brooke skipped outside to the kids and told them to pack a bag because they were going with her in ten minutes and then returned with a whiny Chelsea at her side.

"Auntie Brookie there is nooo way I can pack in ten minutes."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yes you can you are only leaving for one night and plus if you need to change you can wear Madison's clothes."

"You're so right, come on Mads let's go pack." She grabbed and dragged Madison up the stairs to her room.

Haley stared at the kids and laughed the other three looked at her oddly.

"Do you think our daughters were switched at birth Brooke?"

Brooke looked at her before bursting into fits of giggles. While the guys only rolled their eyes at their childish behavior and then Nathan began to tickle Haley which sent her breathless.

"Nathan…please….you….have…to…stop…I'm…going…to…die."

"Say that I am the sexiest man alive."

"You…are…the…sexiest…man…alive."

He stopped and kissed her on the cheek loudly. And then smirked.

"I know."

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

_**There it is!**_

_**Songs are: **_

_**Cyclone by Baby Bash**_

_**So small by Carrie Underwood**_

_**And my person favorite favorite!**_

_**More than anyone by Gavin Degraw!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Next is the date! Yay! **_

_**Please please, review!**_

_**I want feedback to know if I am going in the right direction!**_


	13. The Reconsiliation

Chapter 12

_Brooke looked at her before bursting into fits of giggles. While the guys only rolled their eyes at their childish behavior and then Nathan began to tickle Haley which sent her breathless. _

"_Nathan…please…you…have…to…stop…I'm…going…to…die."_

"_Say that I am the sexiest man alive."_

"_You…are…the…sexiest…man…alive."_

_He stopped and kissed her on the cheek loudly. And then smirked._

"_I know."_

They stared into each others eyes until Brooke cleared her throat and motioned down towards Chelsea and James standing in front of Haley.

Haley woke up from her trance and looked down to her beautiful children, with Nathan. Nathan did the same. Haley hugged James as Nathan hugged Chelsea and then Nathan hugged James and Haley hugged Chelsea they said goodbye.

Brooke sent a wink towards them and then told Lucas to take the kids next door and she would be right over.

Haley looked at Brooke strangely.

"What's up Brooke?"

"Um… boy toy do you think I could talk to Haley alone?"

"Sure…"

He nodded his head and went to the kitchen, but eavesdropped on their every word.

"Haley?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"What about protection, I mean you haven't had sex in like five years."

"You're point?"

"Do I have to spell it out? P-R-O-T-E-C-T-I-O-N! I don't want you getting knocked up the first time you decided to do it with your husband."

"Brooke I have been on birth control since Nathan came back to town."

"Tutor-slut, were you expecting this to happen?"

"Brooke, have you seen my husband? He is hot, how could I not expect that to happen?"

"Alright, as long as your could. BOY TOY!"

Nathan headed back in trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Haley smiled at him and then Brooke left, making them know she was leaving.

"USE CONDOMS!"

Haley rolled her eyes, and Nathan only smirked. When they heard the door click, signaling it had been shut Haley turned towards Nathan and saw the smirk sitting on his face.

"What are you smirking about Scott?"

"Nothing, I am just enjoying the fact that you've been expecting to have sex with me since I got back to town."

"Oh my god you heard that?"

He nodded his head and she blushed profusely.

She looked up after a while and remembered something.

"Oh my god, Nathan could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to run to the grocery store and pick up cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yes, now please?"

"Fine, but I am only doing this because I love you."

"I love you too, now go!"

She playfully shoved him out the door and went to work on the dinner she had planned. She knew Nathan would be gone for a while, because a. he doesn't know what cheese she wants, b. he probably won't find it, and c. he would have to stop by the bank, and d. she asked several people to stop and ask for his autograph and get him talking.

About two hours later Nathan stumbled into the house grumbling all the way. When he looked down he saw red rose petals all over the floor leading up into the bedroom. He knocked, no answer, so he went in.

When he got in the bedroom he was taken aback.

Haley stood in the middle of the room, in a black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and showed a tasteful amount of cleavage. She stood in front of a table set for two.

"Hales, I feel underdressed."

"Don't worry; I don't plan on keeping you in those clothes for desert, after desert."

She smirked.

"Did you get the cheese I asked for?"

Nathan stared at her dumbfound for a second until realization dawned on him as he reached into the grocery bag and pulled out all the cheeses. She laughed and he looked at her confused.

"Are you going to sit?"

He nodded and moved towards the chair. He pulled plate off and the smell of prime rib filled his nostrils, and he looked over at her, and she had macaroni and cheese on her plate. He smirked knowingly at her and their conversation was light throughout the dinner and when it was time for desert she pulled out chocolate covered strawberries, and wine. Nathan got up and walked over to the radio and turned it on. And their song filled their ears, as Nathan smirked he held his hand out for her to take.

"Dance with me."

She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Gladly."

They swayed to the music and Nathan leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, which Haley turned into a passionate one, and Nathan led her to the bed and laid her down gently and Haley moaned into his mouth. Then Nathan groaned with anticipation and Haley pulled up his shirt and his nice abs came into view, as he made a move for her dress….

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Nathan groaned loudly as he went downstairs to answer the door. The next thing Haley knew there was a crashing noise; she quickly sprung up off the bed and downstairs. There was Dan Scott punching his son in the face, after it seemed that Nathan punched him first.

Haley went over and intervened.

"Come on that's enough."

Dan used his hand to push Haley down, causing a gasp to come out of Haley's mouth.

But more importantly, threw Nathan over the edge and he physically threw him out of the house and slammed the door. Nathan raced over to help Haley up; she smiled sweetly at him as he helped her up. But then she noticed a huge shiner on his left eye. She reached up to gently graze it, which made him flinch a little. Haley pulled up a dinner chair and sat Nathan down as she went to get a bag of ice.

She came back a few minutes later with an ice pack.

She leaned down and put the ice bag on his face, while inspecting it.

Nathan grew a smirk as he grabbed her by the hips and sat her on his lap straddling him.

"Nathan, come on."

"Come on what? We were interrupted, I say we continue."

He pulled Haley's body as close as it could get and her breathing got quickened when Nathan began to kiss down her neck. She moaned into his mouth when he came up and kissed her.

"Oh god."

Haley stood up abruptly and grabbed Nathan's hand and led him into the bedroom where she began taking off her clothes, with Nathan following suit. Soon all she had on was her bra and panties, and him his boxers. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms against his neck pulling him towards her, she could feel his length against her harden when she ran her tiny hand up and down his torso. As soon as Nathan lost control he picked her up gently and moved her to the bed.

He looked down, the concern evident in his eyes.

"Are sure you want to do this, Hales?"

"Of course, I mean you are my husband right?"

"Yes I am."

Then they made love for the first time in five years.

_**Short, yes, I know, but I don't know how much I will be able to update. **_

_**Please Review! **_


	14. Plans?

"_Are sure you want to do this, Hales?"_

"_Of course, I mean you are my husband right?"_

"_Yes I am."_

_Then they made love for the first time in five years. _

**The Next Morning**

Haley woke up with the biggest smile on her face and when she turned over she opened her eyes to Nathan staring intently at her.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Nate, how long have you been up?"

"A few hours."

"A few hours, why didn't you wake me?"

" I wanted to watch you sleep, like old times."

"That's sweet, but I'm curious as to why you woke up before me, it's like" she looked over at her alarm clock and then shot out of bed. "2:00 P.M.! Oh my god, Nathan what about James and Chelsea! Oh shit!"

Nathan grabbed her by wrist and looked into her eyes.

"Calm down, I talked to Brooke earlier today while you were resting from our night last night."

Haley blushed furiously and looked down.

Nathan put a finger under her chin and pulled her head up so he was looking at her.

"I love you Haley James."

Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Nathan looked down at her frantically.

"Haley what's wrong?"

In those three words Haley heard the fear of him losing everything again. So she playfully scowled at him.

"It's Scott, moron!"

He laughed and she laughed, and then when their laughter died down Haley looked at Nathan.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott."

They kissed. The kiss was a soft kiss until it turned passionate. It would have gone further if...

"EWWWW...!"

They broke apart to see James and Chelsea with their eyes covered and Brooke, who stood between them, smirking.

"Hey kiddo's how was Auntie Brookie's house?"

Chelsea jumped up on the bed and James timidly went to sit on the bed.

"Mommy it was sooooo much fun! Lilly came over and James stayed far, far away from us! He played basketball with Uncle Lucas, and then they watched it! It was so silly, who cares about basketball?"

James scoffed and rolled his eyes, tired of explaining this.

"Chelsea how many times do I have to explain this? Basketball is important to me, because A. I am good at it, and B. It is fun for me! So I care about it, stop being so mean, I mean like who cares about shopping?"

Chelsea and Brooke let out a loud gasp.

And Chelsea pointed her finger at James.

"James Lucas Scott, if there was no shopping you wouldn't have clothes and shopping is important to me, because A. I am good at it, and B. It is fun for me! So yeah!"

Then everybody bursted out laughing. When all of the sudden Brooke got a wild idea and sent the kids our of the room.

"Okay hotshot, Tutor-mom, what do you say to an old fashioned reunion road trip, just the six of us, Lucas, you two, Jake and we would probably have to invite Peyton."

Haley only shook her head.

"That would be fun, except there are like...5 kids into the mix, not to mention jobs."

"Screw the jobs, and the kids, solved!"

"How's that?"

"Cooper and Vannessa are coming down and they want to practice their parenting skills for the baby. They said they could take two. Jake's parents are coming into town, so there's the Jeyton babies, and Karen is willing to take Madison! See problem solved!"

"I like it! Nathan what about you?"

"I'm in, but what about everyone else?"

_**Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted to write something!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Sorry Patriot fans!**_

_**Congradulations Giants Fans!**_

_**Go New York Giants!**_


	15. OMG!

_"Okay hotshot, Tutor-mom, what do you say to an old fashioned reunion road trip, just the six of us, Lucas, you two, Jake and we would probably have to invite Peyton."_

_Haley only shook her head._

_"That would be fun, except there are like...5 kids into the mix, not to mention jobs."_

_"Screw the jobs, and the kids, solved!"_

_"How's that?"_

_"Cooper and Vannessa are coming down and they want to practice their parenting skills for the baby. They said they could take two. Jake's parents are coming into town, so there's the Jeyton babies, and Karen is willing to take Madison! See problem solved!"_

_"I like it! Nathan what about you?"_

_"I'm in, but what about everyone else?"_

Brooke smiled a wicked smile, "Of course they are, me and Lucas planned this before hot-shot returned, but we wanted tutor-mom to come so we were going to have to come up with a solution, but now that the two of you had sex, everything honky doory!"

Haley cracked up with laughter, with Brooke as Nathan sat watching the two crack up and not knowing what was going on. He looked between them both

"What the hell is going on?"

They looked at him and Haley held up her hand to show that she would explain.

"Okay so this was right after I told Taylor I was pregnant..."

_**Flashback**_

_"Your pregnant?"_

_"Yeah, what am I going to do?"_

_"Why the hell do I care Haley, this is your problem, I won't have any position in this."_

_"My problem? How the hell is this my problem?"_

_By now Haley was fuming mad, and flushed with anger._

_"Well you were the one to get knocked up by Tim!"_

_Haley brought her hand up to slap Taylor, and then Taylor's face then had a hand imprint on her face. _

_"Your going to pay for that hoe!"_

_She pulled Haley's hair. Haley pulled back._

_"You pulled my hair? What is this kindergarden?"_

_"NO!"_

_Taylor stalked out of the room and then came back._

_"I'll make sure that Tim knows he's gonna be a daddy!"_

_Haley sunk to the floor and held her stomach and cried._

_MEANWHILE...OUTSIDE._

_Brooke was walking up to Haley's front porch when Taylor walked out with a handprint on her face._

_"Hey Taylor is everything okay?"_

_Taylor looked flushed and confused as she looked at Brooke._

_She smiled a really really fake smile at Brooke and nodded her head._

_"Everything is honky doory!"_

_Then she walked away._

_Brooke walked in the house laughing._

_"HALEY! Oh, my god you'll never believe what--." _

_She stopped dead sentence at the sight of her best friend crumpled on the floor holding her stomach and crying. Haley looked up and cried even harder._

_Brooke got down beside her and held her for what seemed like hours. Then the crying stopped. Haley looked up at Brooke_

_"Brooke, I'm pregnant."_

_Brooke laughed. Then tears formed in Haley's eyes so she decided to explain._

_"Me too Haley, that's why I came over here, Lucas and I are getting married and soon so I don't have to look fat in my wedding dress! Will you please be my maid of honor?"_

_"Brooke I-- I don't know."_

_"Don't worry you won't look fat either so Nathan won't have to know."_

_"Thanks Tigger."_

_"Your welcome now what happend with your sister?"_

_Haley told the story to Brooke and she was outraged. _

_"That hoe, do you know what she said outside?"_

_Haley shook her head._

_"She said everything was honkey doory! HOE!"_

_They looked at each other and cracked up with laughter._

Nathan looked between them and laughed.

"That was the story?"

Haley looked at him and fake scolded him.

"Yeah, it is you got a problem with it?"

"Nope no problem."

Nathan added trying to keep in his laughter which he couldn't do and bursted out laughing, soon both girls joined in on it too.

BRING...BRING!!

Haley got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Haley James?"

"No, this is Haley Scott, used-to-be James, can I help you?"

"Yes, I have your sister, Taylor James in my custody and we can't realease her without someone who will watch after her. We were curious if you could help us out?"

"Um...what exactly do you have Taylor in custody for?"

"She went inside to um... Karen's Cafe' and started throwing things around around, yelling "bloody hoe" and was screaming, as the cops took her out of the Cafe', "I will get you Haley-Bop." So can you?"

"No, I'm sorry, she just, no I'm sorry, you could try my parents their in town."

"Yes ma'am, we've tried them, but they're not answering."

"Well, do you think I could just go down their and talk to her with my husband then decide?"

"Sure, if that is what you want to do."

"Yes, sir, I will be down in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

Haley hung up the phone and looked back towards her friends. They were looking back at her with concern.

"That was the police station, apparently Taylor went all psycho in Karen's Cafe' and now she wants me to come and get her."

Brooke shot up.

"Are you going to do it?"

"Hell no. I'm just going down there to see what kind of state she's in and then laugh in her face when she begs."

Nathan crinkled his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you should go by yourself?"

"No, that's why I wanted you to come."

"Haley, I don't..."

He looked at Haley and saw her puppy dog eyes, and gave in.

"...think I can turn you down."

Haley jumped up and into his arms.

"Yes! Now, come on, baby!"

She ran upstairs and did her make-up and hair, then grabbed Nathan, and walked out the door. She asked Brooke to watch the kids while she was gone, and she complied.

The car ride was full of laughter and jokes. But Haley couldn't help but notice that Nathan seemed preoccupied.

"Nathan, what's the matter?"

"Haley there's something you should know."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, after I saw you and Tim together, and after I threw all your stuff out, I did something that frankly I'm not that proud of."

Haley took a deep breath, and looked at Nathan.

"What?"

"Well, your sister came to me, and I was drunk and I kind of slept with her."

Quiet. It was quiet for the next 5 minutes until they reached the police station. And Nathan locked the doors.

"Haley please say something."

Haley looked to him and saw the worry and fear that everything was gone. She brought her hand up to his cheek and carressed it, and watched as Nathan's eyes went from fearful to confused and fearful. Haley spoke calmly and collectively.

"I am going to kick her ass."

She smiled, then added,

"Nathan, you were hurt, I don't blame you, plus the fact you were drunk. I doubt seriously that Taylor was drunk."

"She wasn't."

"Figures. Now come on baby."

She got out of the car and held her hand out for Nathan to take, which he quickly obliged. When they reached the front desk, the old grumpy police officer looked up at the young happy couple and grumbled.

"What can the Tree Hill police station do you for you?"

"I'm looking for my sister, Taylor James."

The police officer looked up at her.

"She's _your_ sister?"

"Yeah unfortunately, the cop I spook with told me I could just talk to her."

"Of course, come on. Yo, Johnny. Led her to the James girl's cell."

The much younger cop looked suspicious.

"Why?"

"It's her sister. Ha Ha!"

"Okay, right this way. Hey, aren't you Nathan Scott?"

"Yeah."

"Big fan man, Big fan!"

"Thanks."

"Alright here you go."

They looked around and it was dark except for a corner which was slightly lightened, and that's where she sat, with one very bald head.

Haley pulled Nathan down and whispered in his here.

"She pulled a Britteny Spears!"

Nathan chuckled, until the cell door closed.

"Hello."

The monotone voice sent a chill up both of their spines.

Then out came a very perky, bald, Taylor James.

"Thanks for coming Sissy, there are some of my friends who wanted to meet you. This is Thing, Thing 1, and--"

Haley held up her hand.

"Let me guess, Thing 2."

Before Taylor could answer, Nathan did.

"No Hales, it's Thing 3, because he's the third."

"What? Nathan that's-- Oh, these are the guys from Junior year, the Pickerton Hicks, right?"

Then Thing stood up.

"Yeah, bitch watch your mouth."

Nathan stood in front of Haley.

"Who you callin' bitch? Your the one in a cell."

He stood down. Taylor came right in front of Haley.  
"Listen Haley, there's something you should know. After you got jiggy with Tim Time, Nathan and I got a little jiggy of our own, right Nate?"

She winked towards him. Then Haley smiled.

"Yeah Tay's I knew. And because I knew, here."

She grabbed Taylor's arm and kicked her in the ass.

Then looked at Nathan and said, "I told you I'd kick her ass."

"Um... ow."

"Too bad. Okay Tay I came here to tell you something."

"And get me out right?"

"No. Listen, you are self rightous bitch, and I hope that you burn in hell, which chances are you will. But you won't bring me or anyone I love down with you. Got it?"

"Fine, but just remember, I am with you always."

"Not if your in a jail cell, honey!"

Haley then turned around and yelled for the guard. The guard opened the cell and Nathan and Haley walked out.

"Hey Haley, just remember, that I made you."

"Taylor, you did give me something."

"What's that?"

"An example of not what to be."

Then they walked out of the police station and ran into none other, but...

_**DUN...DUN...DUN!**_

_**Sorry for the wait, I have just been seriously preoccupied! I hope for feedback! ;)!**_


	16. We're in!

_Then they walked out of the police station and ran into none other, but _Dan Scott.

"Haley, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dan, what's up?"

"Just official mayor business."

"Dan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

He smiled to her, and Haley smiled back. Dan had been good to her, since she found out she was pregnant. He said that he wanted to make up for his son's short comings, but apparently that was a lie.

"When you called Nathan to tell him about my pregnancy, what exactly did you say?"

He looked down and Nathan looked at him just wondering what he was thinking.

"So you must know."

"Yeah, I do, why did you lie to me?"

"Haley, Nathan had basketball, and you had music, your dreams were in different places, and at Brooke and Lucas' wedding, before you told me about being pregnant, I asked him if he could ever forgive you, and I'll never remember his answer..."

_Flashback_

_"Why would you ask me that?"_

_"Just answer the question Nathan."_

_He looked down and sighed._

_" 'The course of true love never did run smooth' "_

_Dan looked at him very confused._

_"It was said by William Shakespeare. Dad, I will always love Haley, but I guess, I can't really completely trust her ever again."_

_"That's all I wanted to know."_

"Wow."

Haley's mouth was in a complete "O" shape.

"Haley, I... don't know what to say."

Haley looked up to him.

"Dan, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"I was scared that you would get your heart broken and so would your baby or babies. If you and Nathan had gotten back together, and things had ended badly, the baby would have been affected badly also, and I didn't want that to happen, please forgive me. Haley?"

He searched her face for anything. Then she looked up.

"Tell me what happened at my house. When you came over and you and Nathan started to fight."

Dan looked to Nathan and he looked curious too.

"Haley, what--"

Haley stuck up her hand. And looked between Nathan and Dan.

"One of you tell me or I walk home."

Nathan looked down and sighed.

"Well..."  
_Flashback_

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

_Nathan walked down the stairs to answer the door. He opened the door suprised to see the man on the other side and the other man equally suprised to see him. _

_"What are you doing here, dad?"_

_"I was about to ask you the same question. Are you here to throw Haley out of her house?"_

_"Knock it off, you don't know what happened."_

_"So enlighten me."_

_"You don't need to know."_

_"No it's okay, I know exactly what happened."  
"What's that?"_

_"You were a jackass to your victim of a wife."_

_"I just didn't ask her what happened, her side of the story, and apparently neither did you."_

_"Please your wife needed you and you were a jackass, just like the old days."_

_"Well, I did learn from the best Dan."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, while mom was drinking her life away you were banging your secretary."_

_"Stop."_

_"You stop."_

_Dan glared at Nathan and then charged for him and hit him against a wall, where a picture fell. And Haley heard the noise._

"And you know the rest."

Haley looked at Nathan quizzically, then at Dan who was smiling triumptently.

Haley shook her head and started walking away. Nathan put his head down.

"Nathan, honey, aren't you coming?"

He whipped his head up and looked at her.

"Y..yeah."

He stuttered as Dan stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Wait. What the hell was that?"

Haley laughed a little.

"Are you kidding?"

He shook his head.

"Dan you beat down your son, he didn't know the facts, and I don't blame him for that, but you did. I really don't understand how Nathan is ashamed of that story and you smile victoriously."

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and they walked to the car. Got in. Started it. Drove away.

"Haley, were you serious?"

Haley looked to Nathan, and smiled.

"Of course I was."

Nathan smiled relieved.

"Good."

"Nathan, you didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why you think you did."

"He was right I was a complete jackass to you when you needed me the most."

"Nathan--. Pull over."

"What?"

"Pull over."

He pulled over.

"Get out of the car."

She got out.

He got out.

Nathan walked around to Haley.

"Haley, what's--."

He stopped mid sentence as Haley jumped on the hood of the car.

"Hales?"

"Look at this car Nathan."

"I'm looking."

He wasn't really looking at the car. Haley was wearing a rocky point, light wash mini skirt from Hollister, and her legs looked really tan.

"NATHAN!"

Nathan looked up at her and she looked to where he was looking, and blushed, until she realized how this could work to her advantage.

"Nathan, come here."

He walked closer to her. He pulled her off the hood of the car and into his arms.

She kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other softly until the kiss became more pationate, they needed a breath of air. They pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. They smiled to each other then...

FLASH

They looked up and in the bushes was a paparizi member.

Nathan realeased Haley and walked toward the bush.

"Alright, time to go man."

The guy got up and four other guys got up with him.

Haley's eyes grew.

"Or men."

They left but got one more shot of Haley by the car.

"Get outta here."

Nathan shooed them away. And turned back to Haley.

"Way to ruin a moment."

She muttered and walked back to the car.

He sighed. And began walking back too.

When they were back on the road Haley faced Nathan.

"Okay so now this whole road trip thing seems definetly worth it."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I agree, besides I mean we have to help Cooper, he needs to know what it's like to be a dad, before he becomes one."

He stated a-matter-of-factly. Like he was trying to give himself reasons to go.

Haley nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, that and I really wanna have sex."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Other than last night, it's been like 5 years can you imagine holding off that long?"

She laughed and joked around. He laughed too, but was still a little at unease about something.

"Nathan?"

He looked to her a little bit but still keeping his eyes on the road. They would be home in like five minutes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just...feel bad because you didn't have sex with anyone while we were apart, and I did--."

"Nathan, it's fine. You just better hope those skanks don't come after you now."

"Or what?"

He asked with a little smirk.

"Or they will get their asses kicked."

They laughed together and joked around the rest of the ride home. When they got home, Brooke shushed them and told them the kids were taking a nap.

"Brooke. I was trying to get them to not take naps."  
Haley scolded her friend.

"I know, but that was the only way they would stay quiet."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you're right, but hey about this road trip thing?"

Brooke nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah! Jeyton is definitely coming, Peyton didn't really want to come, but Jake did, he said you guys stayed in touch. And Lucas, well..."

By this time Nathan had come in and sat down on the couch to listen to the conversation.

"Well what, Brooke?"

"Well...I told him that if he didn't come, Madison would be the end of his side of the family, and he would take cold showers for the rest of his life."

"Ha. Brooke you couldn't last."

Nathan chuckled as Haley laughed and Brooke shook her head.

"No way, I could commit, besides I could always...you know."

Nathan looked up.

"Cheat on Lucas?"

"God, no."

"Then what?"

Haley burst out laughing but covered her mouth when she remembered the kids were upstairs sleeping.

"Seriously what?"

Haley collected herself, and calmly looked to Nathan.

"Nathan, honey, she could Brooke herself."

"Haley!"

"What? He asked."

"So just blame the husband?"

Nathan looked at Haley with puppy dog eyes.

"No baby of course not."

She moved to his seat and sat on his lap, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

Haley moaned as she felt Nathan's tounge manuver it's way into her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!"

They didn't stop, until they couldn't breathe.

"Thank god!"

Brooke yelled, then quickly covered her mouth. But by then it was too late. Chelsea had woken up. James and Madison were still fast asleep. Chelsea walked down the stairs and yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

They looked to her.

"Right here baby."

Haley called her over.

When she got in front of them, she folded her arms across her chest, and looked away.

Nathan looked at her.

"What's wrong Chels?"

She looked to him.

"I'm just waiting for mommy to get out of my seat."

Haley rolled eyes, and moved to the side of Nathan and Chelsea crawled on his lap. And looked to her mother.

"Mommy can we watch a princess movie...like...Cinderella!"

"Sure honey, I'll put it in."

She got up and put in the movie, when she got back to sit down there were pillows in her seat.

"Chelsea?"

"Yes mommy."

"Why are there pillows in my seat?"

"Mommy you know I love you right?"

"Yeah...?"

"But you were too close to my daddy, so I had to keep you away from him."

"Chelsea that's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

"Chelsea, he was my husband first!"

Chelsea stood up on the couch and Nathan watched in amazement and Brooke watched in amusement.

"My daddy!"

"My husband!"

"My daddy!"

"My husband!"

"My daddy!"

"I have his rings."

"I have his DNA!"

Haley laughed a little at Chelsea's use of such a big word.

"Ha! I win, now go sit next to Auntie Brooke!"

Haley looked at her in amazement. And Chelsea sat down on her daddy's lap and curled into his arms, then began sucking on her thumb and in 3 minutes she was fast asleep.

Haley looked at Nathan, then at Brooke.

"We are definetly in."

_**TA DA! **_

_**Next up:**_

_**--Road trip!**_

_**--Paley reunion (good? bad?)**_

_**After everything that has happened between Laley can their friendship be saved? Thoughts?**_

_**Review please!**_

_**FIVE REVIEWS TILL I CONTINUE!**_


	17. DING KNOCK Interuptus!

Chapter 16

_"Ha! I win, now go sit next to Auntie Brooke!"_

_Haley looked at her in amazement. And Chelsea sat down on her daddy's lap and curled into his arms, then began sucking on her thumb and in 3 minutes she was fast asleep. _

_Haley looked at Nathan, then at Brooke._

_"We are definetly in."_

Nathan woke up the next morning in an uncomfortable position. He was still sitting on the couch, but Chelsea wasn't with him.

"You're so stupid!"

He heard a little girl yell. He looked up and saw Chelsea pushing James.

"I'm stupid?! I think you mean, "My name's Chelsea and I am a moron!"

"Ughh!"

Haley walked in to the living room with wet messy hair, shorts, and a tshirt.

"What's going on in here?"

Nathan stood up and walked over to them. Haley looked at James then at Chelsea and threw her hands up when no one answered her.

"Somebody tell me right NOW!"

Chelsea jumped a little and raised her hand.

"Chelsea?"

"Okay, James said that he wanted to be Sarah Vinson's boyfriend, and I told him he couldn't because she's a total wannabe-me. But he told me he would do it anyway, so I told him that I was going to go out with Justin West, who is his mortal basketball enemy. And threatned to beat him up. And that's where we started calling each other name's!"

Chelsea let out a big breath. Haley's mouth dropped.

"Oh."

Haley then nodded her head and looked to the children.

She softly said,

"Both of you go to your rooms."

When they didn't move she shook her head.

"NOW!"

She screamed and Chelsea and James ran to their rooms, but not without whisper-shouting who was going to get the phone first. Haley ran her hands threw her hair and laughed when she saw Nathan smirking.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"You look very hot Haley James Scott."

"Why thank you Nathan Scott."

They moved towards each other and Nathan slinked his arms around Haley's waist and moved down to her lips when. DING DONG!

Haley flew from Nathan.

"Damn it! We seriously need to get away."

She marched to the door and scowled when she saw who it was.

"What do you want West?"

As he heard his wife say West Nathan sprang to the door.

"Well I just thought you should know that your daughter is pretending to like my son and your son is threatening to beat him up."

Haley shook her head and called for her kids. When she did she turned around and Damien looked up and down her legs. Nathan saw and shook his head.

"Yo West, eyes off my wife's legs."

Haley spun around and glared at Damien.

"Yes mommy."

Both kids said very politely.

"Did you call West Jr."

"What no mother of course not."

"Mother? Alright go upstairs your both grounded, which means, no dance for Chelsea and no basketball for James."

When she saw James smirk the Scott smirk she added a little information.

"Video games count."

Damien and Nathan both "ooooed" and Haley shot them a shut up look.

James quickly whipped around and knocked something off the table.

And Chelsea just marched off.

"Those tempers."

Haley mumurred under her breath.

"What are you still doing here West."

Haley jerked her head up to see Nathan send death glares to Damien.

"Just here to see my new coworker."

Haley stared at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm the basketball coach now, at the school because when they found out that Tim Smith raped a girl, they decided he wasn't the best one for the job. So they called me."

Damien smirked and Haley just busted out laughing, then fell down on her butt because she was laughing so hard. Then Nathan told Damien he should go, and Nathan shut the door. And Haley's laughing calmed down.

"Hales, can you explain to me why you started to laugh."

"Sure, um...it is kinda funny that he was waiting for an elmentry school to call him for a job. And he thinks its the best job in the...world...do you hear that?"

Haley heard a noise from upstairs then quietly listened.

"_And Scott for the swish, boom boom. Scott vs. Jordan, Scott wins the game! Thank you for playing NBA Live."_

Haley fumed and ran up the stairs and into Jamie's room to see him running to turn off the playstation and Nathan quickly followed.

"JAMES LUCAS SCOTT! I KNOW YOU WERE NOT JUST PLAYING THE PLAYSTATION AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!"

"I'm sorry mommy, it was just here, I couldn't stop myself."

Haley got a glint in her eye and Nathan knew exactly what she was going to do.

So Nathan softly mouthed to Jamie, "Sorry."

Jamie gave him an odd look, like, 'what are you talking about.'

Until Haley reached behind the TV and yanked to playstation away. Then walked to Jamie's window, and tossed it out, so you heard a break because it hit the concrete. Jamie threw a tantrum and Haley walked out and motioned for Nathan to follow. He did.

They walked down stairs, and just as Haley was about to let her angryness out the door bell rang.

"Oh my god!"

She opened the door and flew into the arms of who it was.

"Cooper!!"

"Whoa Haley I got bags!"

"Sorry! Hey Vanessa!"

"Hey Haley. So are you ready to leave."

"You have got to be kidding, of course, and just so know both kids are on restrictions. No playstation or basketball for James for 2 weeks, but you'll only be here for 1. And then Chelsea can't dance for 1 week. And those restrictions are serious. No joke."

"Yes ma'am." Cooper saluted.

"I'm serious Cooper!"

"I got it. Now go say goodbye to your children."

"Okay, Okay just push me out the door already."

"Ha ha. Hey Nate."

"Hey Uncle Coop."

"How you been?"

Nathan glanced over to Haley who was rubbing Vannessa's stomach.

"Much better."

He grinned and watched Haley as she made baby noises to Vannessa's stomach.

Cooper looked between the two and nodded.

"That's good. Nathan, you both deserve it."

Nathan looked back to Cooper.

"Thanks man."

Then they did the man-hug thing, and walked back over to the girls.

Nathan pulled Haley away from Vannessa's stomach.

"No Nate, come on, it's just too cute."

She gave him puppy dog eyes and he found it hard to tell her no.

"I'm sorry, but I want to get you away."

He kissed her forehead. Haley nodded her head and her eyes went back to normal.

"Alright, Nathan where are your bags?"

"In the car."

Haley made a suprised face.

"What? Why?"

"I put them in there last night, we are all taking my car since it's bigger."

Haley pumped her fists in the air.

"Sweet! That means I get shot gun!"

She giggled and ran off to get her bags as Nathan just chuckled.

He turned his head when he heard a crash.

"Hales, baby? You alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I could use your help."

"I'm coming."

Nathan walked into the bedroom and saw Haley completely covered in suitcases. He found it too funny, so he grabbed a camera and took a picture, while Haley just scowled.

"Nathan Royal Scott, Help me!"

Oooo the middle name. He put the camera down and effortlsy picked up the bags and carried them downstairs and then into the car.

"I should have had you do that in the first place."

Nathan just shook his head.

"You probably should have. Now, let's go say goodbye to our children."

Haley nodded and called for Jamie and Chelsea.

They came down the stairs, Chelsea in a realitivly better mood than Jamie.

"Alright kiddo's daddy and I are leaving do you wanna say goodbye?"

Chelsea jumped into her mother's arms and gave her a hug.

"I love you mommy! See you soon, now pass me to daddy!"

Haley handed her over to Nathan and he lifted Chelsea into his arms.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too Chels."

He kissed her forhead. Then sat her down, and she ran off to her room.

Haley looked at Jamie.

"Jamie do you wanna say goodbye to us?"

He looked up at his mother, the one who had done everything for him his whole life. And said no.

He began walking away until Nathan looked at Haley and saw how hurt she was.

"James Lucas Scott, you come back here right now and tell your mother goodbye."

"Why? She broke my playstation!"

"You mean the one she told you not to play in the first place."

He was quiet.

"You have got to realize that your actions have concequences kid. Now come tell her goodbye!"

James stood there for about a minute then went to hug his mom goodbye and mumbled sorry, as he ran off to his room.

Haley smiled to Nathan.

"Aren't you the strict daddy!"

She pinched his cheeks.

"Only for you."

He grinned to her and she smiled back, and they kissed for about the first time in forever!

When they pulled apart they saw a very uncomfortable Cooper and Vannessa. Haley quickly blushed.

"Sorry guys."

She put her head in Nathan's shirt.

"I'm not."

He smirked.

She whacked him lightly in the chest.

"What?"

He asked innocently.

Then Lucas and Brooke walked up, and behind them, Jake and Peyton...

Only one thing found it's way into Haley's head.

_'Here it comes.'_

_**I'm sooooooo sorry! I have been very busy lately!**_

_**Questions??**_

_**Comments!!**_


	18. Finally leavingg

_Then Lucas and Brooke walked up, and behind them, Jake and Peyton... _

_Only one thing found it's way into Haley's head. _

_'Here it comes.' _

Haley inhaled and walked up to Peyton.

"Hey Peyton. How are you doing?"

Peyton nodded her head and turned around then proceeded to walk outside towards Nathan's car.

Haley shrugged and turned towards everybody else.

"You can't say I didn't try."

Brooke sympathetically smiled to Haley and went after Peyton.

"Peyton!"

"Hey Brooke what's up?"

"'Hey Brooke what's up?' Are you kidding me? Peyton Marie Saywer, Haley is trying to make things right, but you are being a stuck up bitch!"

"Haley's the one that left!"

Brooke brought her hand up and slapped Peyton.

"No Peyton you guys sent her away!"

Brooke stomped off and left Peyton holding her cheek.

Brooke went back to her house to pick something up. She ran through the house looking for something. A picture.

It was a picture of the state-championship. All of them standing around together. Nathan kissing Haley, Lucas hugging Brooke, and Jake with his arms wrapped around Peyton from behind. Brooke grabbed it and stalked out of the house back to Naley's house.

She pulled Peyton with her.

"You see this?"

Everyone gathered in closely and examined the picture.

A smile played Nathan and Haley's face. And Peyton backed away. Jake just stood there. Lucas looked up at his wife who had a fire burning in her eyes. Brooke looked directly at Lucas.

"Lucas why are you mad at Haley?"

"Because she left."

"Oh you mean when she called you after her husband kicked her out and you called her a 'lying skanky bitch' and then she called me and headed off to her parents because it really is no fun to stick around where every thinks that you are lying skanky bitch."

Nathan looked down. And Lucas fired back.

"She should have just told me."

Before Brooke could reply Peyton jumped in.

"Yeah. If she had just told us we wouldn't have called her that."

"You stuck up bitches."

Everyone turned to the voice that said that, Haley.

Peyton got in Haley's face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Everyone backed away and let the two of them have it out.

"No I don't think I do because it sounded like you said 'You stuck up bitches.' "

"That's right. That is exactly what I said and do you wanna know why? I'll tell you why because here is how the phone conversation went are you ready?"

Peyton nodded her head and waved her arm like she was saying go ahead I can't wait to hear this.

" **Haley: **'Peyton, it's Haley I need your help. Last night--.' **Peyton: **'Save it Haley, Nathan filled me in. I can not believe that _you _turned out to be a lying skanky bitch. Why don't you call your boyfriend maybe he can help you.' **Haley: **Peyton its not _** click **_what you think.' "

Peyton stared at her.

"Yeah Peyton I tried to tell you but you wanna know what. You believed Nathan! The one who had just kicked me out on my ass without listening to me when I tried to tell him. I bet he didn't tell you that did he?"

"No."

Peyton looked down.

"Peyton I tried to tell you. But you didn't want to listen. You were still mad at me for the tour leave."

Peyton's head snapped up and shook her head.

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were Peyt and that's okay. I get it. But I just wish that you would have listened to what I had to say."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry that you thought I just left."

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen when you tried to tell me the truth."

"Apoligy accepted."

"Dido."

Peyton leaned in and gave Haley a hug. Before Haley could go talk to Lucas. Cooper came running down.

"What's with all this yelling? We are trying to keep the kids calm but hearing their mother say 'lying skanky bitch' is not helping."

Haley's face went bright red.

"Oh my god!"

Nathan chuckled.

Haley whipped around and smacked him in the chest.

He put a hand up to his chest and was like 'what was that for'.  
"That mister. Is for giggling like a school girl that my 5-year-olds heard me cuse. And I had just gotten James to see that cussing was bad bad bad bad bad bad bad! Now what am I gonna do?"

"Haley."  
He wrapped his arms around her and she sunk into the embrace.

"Every thing will be fine. I will talk to them."

"Nathan I don't know."

"Haley, Please?"

He pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Alright. Go ahead."

He went to the stairs and began walking up there. He turned to go to Chelsea's room, but he heard Chelsea in James' room so he went in there instead.

"James? Chels? What are you guys doing?"

"Pretending we didn't hear what mommy and Auntie Brooke just said."

Nathan chuckled.

"Look. Your mom was just very frustrated and I know that's no excuse, so while we are in the car I am going to make her listen to loud booming rap music, as her punishment."

The kids laughed and James looked at his dad.

"But mom just convinced me that cussing was really really bad. But if it's that bad then why can she do it?"

Nathan kind of thought about his answer for awhile, so he didn't say anything wrong.

"What happened when you said a bad word?"

"Mommy sat me down and told me not to do it anymore. Then told me I couldn't play basketball for 2 weeks."

"Alright, then what does mom love to do like every day?"

"Sing!"

Nathan looked at Chelsea.

"Well we can't really do that because that's how mommy makes her money. What else?"

"Eat macaroni and cheese?"

"That's good. Alright, why don't we go downstairs and tell mommy that she's not allowed to have mac 'n' cheese for 2 whole weeks."

"This is going to be good." James said.

All three of them walked downstairs and up to Haley.

Chelsea waved her hand to James and basically said, 'you do the honors.'

James walked up to his mommy and said,

"Mommy, you are not allowed to have macaroni and cheese for 2 weeks and have to listen to daddy's booming loud rap music on the way to where ever you are going, as a punishment for your slip of the tounge."

Haley's eyes went wide.

"No macaroni and cheese for 2 whole weeks?"

"Yep. Now you know that cussing has serious consequences."

"I do now. Thank you so very much."

She gave him a hug and then Chelsea a hug.

"Hey kids?"

"Yeah mommy?"

"Where did you get the idea to take something away?"

"Daddy."

Nathan shook is head.

"And the booming loud rap music?"

"Daddy."

Nathan put his head in is hands, and just kept shaking his head.

"Thank you, you may proceed to your seperate rooms."

"Aw man!"

They went upstairs seperately.

Haley looked at Nathan, who had finally made eye contact with her, and at everybody else.

"Let's go, before they take away my weekly bubble baths."

They laughed. And headed out to the car.

Jake and Peyton were riding in their car, now that Nathan was playing loud booming rap music. And Brooke and Lucas were going to switch from the Naley car to the Jeyton car halfway their.

After everyone had gotten in the car. Haley stopped Nathan.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Talking to them."

"No problem. But if you really want to thank me, you can do that later on tonight."

"Okay. Right after I eat some macaroni and cheese."

She kissed him on the cheek and got into the car.

He laughed. When he got into the car. He looked at Haley, with Brooke and Lucas watching.

"I knew it would bite me in the ass."

"Oooooo! You said a bad word, which means that cancels out the loud booming rap music!"

"What no!"

Haley turned to Brooke.

"Aren't I right?"

"She's right boy toy. You should watch that dirty mouth."

"Great. Now I get to spend the car ride listening to whatever girls listen to."

Haley laughed and turned on some music that Brooke brought for them to listen to.

Nathan just shook his head.

"I am never conspiring against my wife again."

Haley laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When she settled back in her seat Nathan began driving.

With Jake and Peyton following.

Haley looked at Nathan and Brooke looked at Lucas and they both looked at each other knowing this was going to be a great adventure for them.

At least they hope so.

_**I am sooo incredibly sorry! I started school, a couple of weeks ago and was working before that. I never really had a chance to update. **_

_**I am sorry once again.**_

_**I will try and update my other stories today, but if I don't today I will try tomorrow. **_

_**Next Chapter: Laley make-up.**_

_**And some unexpected news! **_

_**One more thing, who was realllyyyy sad when they killed off Quentin. He was like turning his life around. He wasn't rude or anything to Haley. He was talking about kids and a wife. And Jamie and Haley were making a cape! My mouth was in an O shape for like 5 minutes. I can not believe they did that! **_

_**But again I am sooo sorry! **_


	19. Road Trip!

I have a life 

Chapter 18 **Road trip! **

Lucas who was currently driving, woke up Brooke who was sitting in the front seat asleep.

"What do you want Lucas?"

"Gee, grouchy much?"

Brooke sat up and hit his arm.

"Just get to the point dumbass."

"No need fro name calling Brooke, I just woke you up to tell you that we're goanna be there in about five minutes."

"Oh okay."

"Can you wake up Nathan and Haley?"

Nathan hit the back of Lucas' seat.

"What the --."

Lucas started to yell until Nathan shushed him. 

"Would you be quiet. I'm trying to let Haley sleep."

"Well we are almost there dude. You should wake her up now."

"But she looks so deep in--."

"OH HOT DAYYMM! THIS IS MY JAM! KEEP ME PARTYIN TILL THE AM. Y'ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND, MAKE ME THROW MY HANDS IN THE AYRE--."

Brooke felt somebody hit the back of her seat. She turned around and it was Haley, who looked tired and pissed off. Not a good combination. 

Brooke turned off the music and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Brooke Penelope Davis Scott! I know you are not sleeping! Get up and tell me why you did that."

"Because these two amateurs wouldn't wake you up. Lucas was driving. And Nathan was like 'she's so deep asleep' so I decided I would do it."

"And you couldn't tap me to wake me up, you had to blast music in my ears?"

"Haley, you and I both know, if I had tapped you, you wouldn't have woken up. This was the only plausible idea."

"Okay you're right. How long till we get there."

Lucas shook his head. 

"About 2 minutes. Can somebody call Jake and Peyton?"

"Well, Mr. Scott, you can't do anything for yourself can you?"

"Brooke, I'm driving. Would you like me to wreck instead?"

"No, fine. I'll do it."

Brooke searched through her purse for her phone, then dialed Peyton's number.

"Hey Peyt, um hold on. Luke? What did you want me to ask?"

"Just make sure they are behind us."

"Seriously? You couldn't look behind you for that?"

"Brooke."

"God. Peyt? Hey you guys are behind us right? Okay good, Luke says we are almost there. What? Haha. Guess so. What about you? I know, I think they are all PMSing. Lucas is all grouchy, Nathan is all needy and emotional. And Jake is obviously whiny, it's like us, just as our husbands. Haha."

Haley began laughing then stopped.

"Hey, I am not needy and emotional."

Brooke looked back at Haley and gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay fine, but you are not grouchy, you're a bitch."

"Yeah and Peyton can whine like the whiniest. She is a big baby. Oops. Sorry I forgot you were there Peyton. Look we are almost there I'll talk to you when we get there. Okay. Bye."

"Brooke."

"What Lucas?"

"I am not PMSing."

Nathan scooted up to the front.

"And neither am I."

"Okay. We believe you. Oh my god. This place is beautiful."

They all got out of the car, and then Jake and Peyton pulled up behind them. 

"Peyton, guys don't PMS.""Fine then Jake, what do you call it."

"Being men."

"Yeah because whining is so very manly."

Peyton walked up to where Haley and Brooke were standing. 

"My god. This place is beautiful." 

The building was three stories. And had purple flowers planted outside of the house. It had old fashioned bricks. The house was a piece of artwork. 

"Where did you guys find this house?"

"You don't want to know."

"Whatever. It is beautiful."

Nathan walked up behind Haley and whispered in her ear. 

"Wait until you see the inside."

Haley jumped and ran to the door. 

Then turned around and turned red. 

"Who has the keys?"

Haley giggled a little and Nathan chuckled. 

"I got them." 

Nathan walked toward Haley with all of her bags and his one bag. 

"Here you go."

Haley whispered into Nathan's ear. 

"Where's the master bedroom?"

"Second floor, take a right, second door on the left. Now run beautiful."

Haley giggled and then unlocked the door and ran up the stairs and Nathan took his time walking into the door so they wouldn't have a chance of beating Haley.

"Hey! She' trying to get the master bedroom!"

Brooke yelled and then pushed Nathan down and ran after Haley. 

Then as soon as Nathan got up, Peyton knocked him back down and ran after Brooke and Haley. 

"Ah ha! I got it! I win!"

"Damn it Haley! I thought I had you!"

"No way Brooke!"

Peyton came up behind Brooke gasping for air. 

"I. Think. It's. time. To. Go. To. The. Gym."

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and started laughing. 

And Peyton just walked over to the bed and laid down.

Then Brooke and Haley joined her, still laughing.

"This is fun."

"Yeah it is."

"Yeah, I'm glad that we are able to do this now."

The boys walked in on the moment and decided to mess with it. 

"So do you guys think we should take a nap?"

"Dude totally, naps are manly."

Nathan and Lucas looked at Jake, like what the hell. And Jake just shrugged. 

Nathan walked over to Haley and picked her up and moved her off of the bed. And laid in her spot. Then Lucas and Jake did the same to Brooke and Peyton. So the girls jumped on the guys and they barely moved. 

And they eventually fell asleep like that. 

Haley laying on top of Nathan.

Brooke laying on top of Lucas.

And Peyton laying on top of Jake. 

Peaceful. 


	20. Good Morning

**Good Morning! **

Haley was the first to wake uo she rolled over and landed on Brooke.

"Um ow. Haley jeez. "

"Sorry Brooke. I forgot that the SIX of us were in this one bed. "

"Don't sound so dissapointed haley. It was a way for us to be closer. "

"I know. Buut couldn't we have just eaten together?"

Brooke laughed and shook her head.

"You know this is fun Haley. Don't lie."

"Okay fine it was a little fun but I just worry-"

Haley stopped short and looked around the room and pulled Brooke out and into the hall.

"Ow Haley. Why are you so abusive today?

"Okay so I just worry that number one Lucas and I will never be friends again."

"Haley. You and lucas will be friends. "

"Okay but what about me and Nathan?"

"I thought you guys are more than friends. You guys are married"

"Yeah and what happens if we split up again. Chelsea and Jaime are getting so attached. And I don't know if they'd be able to handle me and Nathan splitting up. "

Brooke sighed and shook her head.

"You always find the worst possible scenarios don't you Haley."

"I am a mom and when it comes to my kids, yes I do. I have to look at it from every perspective. And you know that you do it to. And don't lie."

Haley pointedly looked at Brooke, and Brooke knew she couldn't disagree.

"Maybe. But either way, he is going to be in their lives, you guys together or not."

"I guess."

"Haley just calm down and go with the flow, don't you trust Nathan?"

Before Haley could answer Nathan walked into the hall.

"Hey you guess, im going out to get breakfast, do you guys want anything?"

Haley nodded glad that this conversation was over and told him that she would go with him. Nathan smiled. And took Haley's hand in his hand and headed for the car.

Nathan had been awake as soon as Haley had rolled off of him and onto Brooke. He had heard everything. He didn't want Haley to answer that question. Because honestly he didn't think she should. But then again. He loved her. She loved him. He knew it and everybody else in the world would know it soon.

"Nathan are you even listening to me?"

Nathan looked over at Haley.

"What? Of course I am baby. You were saying something about Oprah giving away hump back whales?"

"What? Nathan I was talking about the shopping trip with Brooke and Peyton."

"Oh. Sorry. I heard something different."

"Obviously. Anyway. We are going on a shopping trip. I figured we could all go into town. You guys could go to the gym and just chill. Or shop with us."

She looked at him with a sarcastic smile. Knowing the answer. Brooke was a shopping maniac. You couldn't slow down or stop. She was mad crazy. If Haley had a choice she would probably choose the gym. Seeing Nathan all hot and sweaty. She quickly stopped her thoughts and blushed. Nathan looked over at her and smirked.

"Thinking about me Mrs. Scott?"

She laughed.

"No I was thinking about the hot mail man over there."

Nathan looked out the car window and saw a 40 year old man with a tight short sleeve dress shirt on, the buttons were almost popping off. Then the typical shorts. Small. And tight. Nathan looked over at Haley who couldn't keep her laughter in anymore. Nathan stopped at a stoplight and undid his seatbelt and slid over to Haley.

"Now your going to get it."

"Nathan don't–."

She was going to say for not to tickle her, but his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her into him as he attacked her mouth and then moved to her neck. They were so into each other, they didn't notice the light turn green or the few cars behind them honking. They did however notice the police officer knocking at their window. Nathan looked over then up at the stoplight. He muttered something incoherent under his breath then went over and rolled down the window.

"Yes officer?"

The officer looked like he was filling out a ticket and didn't look up at Nathan as he talked.

"Do you realize that this stoplight is green and you are making out with your girlfriend?"

"Yes sir, and I apologize, and she's my–."

Haley smacked his arm and shook her head. The officer looked up and saw Nathan.

"Oh my god. Your Nathan Scott?"

Nathan smirked. And held his hand out.

"Yes sir, nice to meet you."

Haley was shaking her head and contemplating crying, but then Nathan would start asking questions. And she didn't feel like fighting right now. But she could see the signs right now. Basketball Star and Haley Scott caught kissing in car by local cops. Haley had enough and got out of the car.

"Yeah we–."

Nathan stopped mid sentence and looked over to the passenger seat that was now empty. He looked out of the window and saw Haley pacing back and forth. He knew what it was about. She didn't want anyone to know they were dating and he just almost totally blew it. He looked back at the officer.

"Um...it looks as if she's hungry. Can I have my ticket so we can get her fed?"

Nathan chuckled. And so did the officer.

"Don't worry about, it will just be a ticket, if you will please sign this for my son. He's a huge fan."

"Of course what's your son's name?"

"Chris."

Nathan quickly signed the piece of paper then put the car back into drive and pulled off to the side of the road and got out.

"Haley what's wrong?"

He spun Haley around to notice tears rolling down her face.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work."

"How do you know?"

"Because we found each other again. We don't have any more secrets right?"

"No. Not that I can think of but what if we make new secrets?"

"Then we will deal with it."

After a long minute Nathan finally realized why Brooke asked Haley if she trusted him. That was the deciding point in if their relationship could work again.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?"

Haley pulled back from him a little bit and visibly froze.

"You heard me and Brooke talking?"

"Yeah."

Nathan shyly admitted.

"If you wanted to know why didn't you just wait for me to answer Brooke?"

"Because I didn't think I wanted to know. But now I know that I have to know. So do you trust me?"

"I have always trusted you."

Nathan sighed and he let out a breath he didn't realize that he had been holding.

"Two years after we split I realized I couldn't be a big baby anymore. That it did look like that. I also realized that you being you wouldn't have let me explain it. And I knew that if I really needed you and I called you, that you would have been there."

"I would have. In a heartbeat. I have always loved you. And I always will."

Haley smiled and had just kissed him barely when a flash went off. Haley turned towards the bush.

Then decided to play with them.

She began kissing Nathan until neither one could stop. Eventually they both forgot that the mean dudes with the cameras were gone. And then abruptly Haley stopped.

"Let's go."

Nathan looked at her puzzled.

"What else did we come on the road trip for?"

He laughed then opened the car door and pulled off back to the house. Totally forgetting about breakfast.

_**I'm sorry. **_

_**I know it has been a while. **_

_**Maybe since break is coming up soon I can update soon.**_

_**But I am also writing a creative writing story. So that is taking up some of my time too..**_

_**Anyway please review! **_


	21. Television gossip and tattoos

Haley and Nathan arrived back at the house totally into each other and not noticing other factors around them so when they got into the master bedroom and Nathan pulled Haley close and started kissing Haley. The kiss started off slow and began becoming more passionate.

Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat and they looked over to the bed to see an uncomfortable Lucas and Brooke with a smirk on her face. Jake and Peyton were just looking around.

Haley blushed and hid her face in Nathan's chest; Nathan just grinned widely, and looked at Lucas.

"Can we help you all with something?"

Brooke smirked and looked around Nathan and Lucas.

"Where's breakfast?"

Nathan looked down at Haley who looked back at him, and smirked.

"Sorry, we uh got distracted."

"I'm sure you did, so tutor slut, I'm guessing you are over what we talked about this morning."

Haley nodded and looked back up at Nathan.

"Yeah, I am."

Nathan smiled down at her then realized why they forgot breakfast in the first place, he growled at Haley and she smiled back at him and raised one eyebrow at him suggestively.

Lucas jumped up from his spot on the bed and just covered his eyes.

"I think we should give them some time alone."

Brooke nodded her head.

"I do, but they should do it in their room."

Haley broke her staring contest with Nathan to look at Brooke.

"Brooke what the hell are you talking about? I got here first!"

Peyton shook her head and reached for Jake's hand and pulled him out of the room to go to their room. She obviously didn't want in the middle of this argument.

"Haley, I was here first, you are just crazy."

"Liar, liar, panties on fire you bitch!"

"Whatever you whore, let's play rock paper scissors for it."

"Fine, but either way, I get the bedroom."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Haley got out of Nathan's embrace and Brooke got off the bed and walked towards the middle of the room.

"Ready?"

Haley smirked at Brooke at that question.

"When am I never ready?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

Nathan came to the middle of them.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors!"

Brooke wiped out a rock, and Haley pulled out a paper. Haley smiled at her victory and Nathan smiled down at her.

"That's my girl."

Brooke shook her head and started to whine.

"Best two out of three?"

By then Haley and Nathan had already flopped themselves on the bed.

"Sorry, you take what you get."

Haley smirked at the mean looked that Brooke was giving her and Lucas pulled her out of the room.

"Come on, pretty girl."

Brooke stuck her tongue out Haley.

"See, I'm pretty you whore."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Says your husband bitch, my husband would say I'm pretty than you. Wouldn't you honey?"

Haley looked up at Nathan, and he smirked back.

"Not only is she more beautiful than you, Brooke, she is definitely more sexy."

Brooke pouted at Lucas.

"Damn it Luke, why can't you be sweet like your brother!"

She stormed out of the room leaving Lucas behind. Lucas looked at Nathan.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble man?"

Nathan looked at him and chuckled.

"Nope, just stating the facts."

Lucas rolled his eyes and took off after Brooke.

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled wickedly at him.

"Such a sweet talker aren't you Scott?"

"You haven't seen anything yet James."

Haley hit his chest.

"I'm sure I haven't, and you better stop calling me James, I haven't been James since I was sixteen."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"What about it?"

"Why did you never change it back to James after…well you know."

"Right, well I convinced Brooke it was because I wanted my kids to have the same last name as me so there wouldn't be confusion."

"Is there another reason?"

Haley looked away and closed her eyes.

"Well, I guess I did it because I wasn't entirely ready to give up on us yet, you know?"

Nathan pulled her face towards his.

"Yeah I know. Have you been following my career?"

'Um…that was an out of the blue question.' Haley thought to herself.

"Not really, it was kind of hard to. But I know Jamie did, he had pictures of you everywhere in his room."

"With my shirt on or off?"

"What the hell? Nathan! What kind of questions are these?"

Nathan shook his head and laughed.

"Just answer the question, Hales."

"With shirt on, I wouldn't let him get ones without your shirt on."

"Why?"

"Because then I would have to look at it."

"Ahh…I see, well that night we spent together before, you were kind of preoccupied with the front side of my body you did notice the back side of my body."

Haley gave him a questioning look as he pulled his shirt off his body, and then turned his back to her.

Haley's breath caught in her throat, she traced her fingers over his tattoo. From shoulder to shoulder it had written 'Always & Forever'. Haley let a few tears fall from her face then wiped them away before she would let Nathan see them. Nathan turned his face back towards Haley and wiped a stray tear that she hadn't gotten.

"I love you Haley James-Scott."

Nathan smiled to Haley as she continued crying. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too Nathan Royal Scott."

Nathan smirked towards her.

"Now you're going to get it Haley Anne Scott."

Haley gasped as she felt Nathan's hands around her waist, then he leaned down to kiss her. Haley stopped him and motioned for the door.

"Is the door locked?"

Nathan smirked to Haley then got up and moved to the door then locked it. He went back to Haley.

They stayed in the room for a solid three hours, getting reacquainted and figured it was time to get out when Brooke started pounding on the door.

"What do you want Brooke?"

Haley emerged from the room in a pair of short-shorts and a tank top and Nathan came out in basketball shorts and a wife-beater. Brooke looked between the two and smirked.

"Well I didn't realize I was interrupting something, if I had known, I wouldn't have--."

"Brooke! What did you want?"

"Oh, right. Well Broody and I were watching TV downstairs and we saw something that you might want to see."

Brooke led them towards the living room, where the TV was. And there on the TV was a picture of Haley and Nathan kissing earlier today.

"_Well, if you thought that you have seen it all, you're wrong folks. Apparently sources tell us that Nathan and Haley are dating again, and were on a road trip with friends, Brooke Scott, Lucas Scott, Peyton Sawyer-Jagelski, and Jake Jagelski. While on the road trip apparently Nathan got pulled over by a cop and our photographers say that Haley got out of the car and started pacing around. And what seemed like a reassuring conversation they began kissing when Haley abruptly stopped and led Nathan to the car, and it seemed that they couldn't get enough of each other. I'm sure that you have all heard of the Scott marriage, but we do not know when that took place. There is a slight chance that the 'Always & Forever' tattoo that currently resides on Nathan Scott's back, is there for someone other than Haley. We will update you on this further if we discover anything new. Now back to Lindsay --."_

Brooke cut the TV off.

"I'm expecting you to get a phone call from Helena very soon, the both of you."

She looked back to Nathan.

Haley looked up to Nathan and questioned him with her eyes.

"What do you want to do?"

The doorbell rang and everybody ran to get it.

There standing in the door way was Helena. Nathan looked at Haley when he saw the fire burning in Helena's eyes.

"We should probably think fast."

Haley nodded and looked back at Helena, a little scared to open the door.


	22. The past

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?"

"Helena, we can explain."

"Explain what, Haley? Explain to me why you two were kissing in public like horny teenagers!"

Nathan smirked to Haley and Haley blushed profusely.

Helena rolled her eyes and smacked her hand against the table.

"Stop it! I need to know everything! Now!"

Haley jumped back startled and began the conversation.

"I met Nathan when we were juniors in high school."

"Thank-you for that, I want to know about the marriage and the break up."

"We got married at sixteen, and broke-up at seventeen."

"Why did you guys break-up?"

Haley glanced to Nathan and put her head down.

"Do you know Tim Smith, Helena?"

"I think I do Nathan. He is the weird perverted boy who like is always going after Haley."

"What?! He goes after Haley! How come no one told me this?"

"Well it wasn't your business Nathan."

"Shut up Brooke! Go away!"

Nathan snapped at hearing Brooke's opinion of this. After Lucas and Brooke had gotten married, Brooke had hated him, every chance she saw an opportunity to push him down she took it. He never understood it till now.

"Nathan."

Haley's gentle voice warned him to back-off, because Haley would cover Brooke's ass, even if she was wrong, because Brooke was there for her when Nathan wasn't.

Nathan took in a deep breath and turned back to Helena.

"Anyway…Tim Smith raped my wife and I thought it just sex…you know she agreed to it…so I kicked her out of the house without leaving her a lot of room to explain. Haley called Peyton and Lucas for help but they turned her away and called her dirty names because of what I told them. But Brooke helped her back on her feet and apparently helped her through her pregnancy. I didn't know about Chelsea and Jamie until like now. If I did I wouldn't have just let her go."

Helena nodded her head, processing this information she turned to Haley.

"Are you sure that Chels and Jamie are Nathan's?"

Nathan whipped his head to Haley's face, he hadn't even thought about it before, but before he could even think it Haley's head snapped up and faced Helena's.

"Have you seen those kids?"

Helena stood up a little shocked at the tiny woman standing in front of her screaming at her.

"Yes, Haley I have but--."

"But nothing! Those kids have his eyes! Chelsea has my hair and for the time being Jamie has mine too. But it's not just their appearance it's their attitudes. Oh my god they are defiant! But mostly Chelsea, she doesn't think it's fair to have double standards, boys and girls and she'll tell you that. She is not afraid to speak her mind; she's strong-willed and fearless. Jamie is…well he's me, minus my obvious lack of basketball skills. He's shy and timid and he doesn't necessarily think it's important to have rules but regardless he will follow them, pushing Chelsea along for the ride. Both of them are incredibly smart for their age which proves everything about them being Nathan's children. Besides Tim never even raped me…he tried but he's a dumbass and it didn't work for him. He just beat the shit out of me, twice and I think that you need to get a readjustment in your attitude and never ask me if Nathan is the father of my children again!"

"Haley--."

Before Helena could finish her sentence Haley had stormed away nearly smacking the wall on her way up the stairs.

Nathan looked between the stairs where his wife had just stormed off to and then back to Helena who currently had her head down.

"Nathan, I am sorry. I didn't mean to start anything, I just--."

"I know Helena."

Brooke began walking to the stairs before Nathan stopped her.

"Brooke, wait. Let me go."

"Nathan--."

"Please Brooke. There are some things I learned about Haley I would like to talk to her about. "

Brooke glanced back up at the stairs and then to Lucas who nodded his head.

"Fine, but don't hurt her, or I will kick your ass."

"Duly noted."

Brooke moved back to her spot beside Lucas and watched Nathan walk up the stairs to talk to Haley.

Nathan knocked lightly on the door before letting himself in. His heart broke when he saw his wife laying on the bed, crying.

"Nathan! I am so sorry I didn't tell you before—I just didn't know how, I mean you kicked Tim's ass because Brooke told you he raped me and I--."

Nathan hugged her tightly to his chest which caused her current rant to cease.

"Haley, I don't blame you. It doesn't matter if he actually raped you or not. It matters that he tried. I am grateful that Tim didn't was a dumbass and couldn't even do it, it actually makes me feel a lot better."

Haley smiled to her husband before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"I always try."

Nathan smirked when Haley tried hitting his chest, but he grabbed her wrist before she could and pulled her flush against his body as tight as he could get her to him.

Haley gasped and looked up at Nathan then at the door when she saw Brooke standing there rolling her eyes.

"Brooke? What's up?"

Nathan had yet to let go of Haley at all and was just staring at her face.

"Chelsea's on the phone crying about um…James taking her Jimmy Choo's again, even though I told that little boy that if he ever took a girl's shoes he better watch out. He didn't even care about the heartfelt advice I was giving him he's just like--."

"Brooke!"

Brooke sheepishly smiled to Haley and walked the phone over to her because Nathan was still holding tightly on to her.

"Sorry."

"No you not. We will be down soon."

Brooke nodded her head and left the room, making sure to shut the door behind her.

"Chels?"

"_MOMMY! Jamie just walked into my room and snatched them from my closet when Madison and I were playing Barbie's. I ran after him and tackled him to the ground and got my shoes back, but then he took them again while I wasn't paying attention. And now he won't give them back and Uncle Cooper says that he has a good reason to take the shoes! Everyone's against me!"_

"Chelsea, I'm not against you and I am sure neither is Aunt Vanessa or Madison. So not everyone is against you. We are even beating them. It is me, you, Aunt Vanessa and Madison. Then just Jamie and Uncle Cooper."

"_Nuh-huh! Jamie called Uncle Lucas and Daddy and they are both on his side! This isn't fair!"_

"Daddy, huh? Well I think I can change his mind, just let me call you back in like fifteen minutes okay?"

Nathan smirked to Haley as she hung up the phone and glared at him.

"You took the boy side?"

"Well I am a guy, so it makes perfect sense."

"Not if want any it doesn't."

"What? That's not fair, you are not playing fair!"

Nathan whined at Haley and loosened his grip a little on her waist but still get his arms securely around her.

"Life's not fair, and I don't have to play fair."

"Haleyyyy! Please, just think about it if you make me not have any sex then you won't get any either."

"Hey, I lasted five years. I am perfectly fine waiting it out until you figure it out."

"Come on please! Lucas will kill me if he finds out that I switched sides!"

"Oh please, you know that Brooke is going to make him switch sides too."

"Brooke would never last."

"Neither would Lucas."

"Neither would you."

"I just told you I could last. But I know you couldn't last especially after you find out what I'm wearing."

Nathan groaned and closed his eyes, then opening them about two seconds later to see Haley's mischievous grin planted on her face. Nathan grinned back at her and then began attacking her sides.

"Now you're going to get it Mrs. Haley James-Scott!"

"Nathan! No! Stop it! I'm going to beat your ass if you don't stop!"

Haley could barely breathe when Nathan finally stopped after what felt like forever. Nathan leaned down to kiss Haley but missed when she moved her face so he hit her cheek.

"Hey! What was that?"

"I told you, not until you switch sides."

Nathan rolled his eyes and threw is hands up

"Fine! I am officially on your side!"

"Sweet, now where were we?"

Nathan smirked down at his wife and couldn't be happier they were getting back to _that _place.

He just hoped they could stay that way.


	23. Drunk Strippers

This was by far the best road trip Haley had ever been on.

"Haley! Don't eat that!"

"Why?"

"Because Nathan made it."

Brooke whispered so quietly that she thought no one could hear her. But, she was drunk.

"Brooke, I am a good cook!"

"That's what you think."

Brooke snorted. And Haley giggled.

They were all extremely drunk…minus Jake and Peyton. They never came out of that room.

"Brrrooookkkkkkeeee! My brother is a great cookkk."

"Baby, you have to say that, Nathan can kick your ass."

"He can nott!"

"Yes, he can!"

Haley made sure her opinion was well known even though she was completely content just sitting with Nathan and watching the two drunken married people fight. It was hysterical.

"Haley, this is an A, B conversation seeee your way out of it."

Haley broke into a fit of giggles as Nathan held her steady as she started to wobble off his lap.

"That's so corny. Where'd you hear that?"

"Nun ya."

"First grader."

"You still love me."

"That's what you think."

Brooke giggled at the use of her earlier words. Brooke stood up abruptly and almost stumbled over.

"Game time!"

Lucas and Nathan groaned as Haley and Brooke giggled, obviously excited about the idea of a game.

"I never."

"No, Brooke. That's never a good game."

"Fine, then we will play……."

Hazy.

That was Haley's first thought when she woke up the next morning, with Brooke next to her, half-dressed.

"Brooke!"

Brooke jolted awake holding her head on the way up.

"What happened last night?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How'd you end up in my bed half-naked and all over me?"

Brooke looked down to see her entire body draped across Haley and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe we traded last night."

Haley and Brooke lifted their eyebrows and took off for Brooke and Lucas' room to see if they were in there. Brooke quietly opened the door to reveal a sleeping Lucas, but no Nathan.

"Bummer. I'm going to find my husband."

"Have fun. I got mine."

Brooke walked over to the bed and climbed into the bed with Lucas and smiled as his arms immeadiately wrapped around her waist.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you cooking? It smells like…"

"Tacos."

"Hangover food, great."

"You didn't want to put clothes on before coming to the kitchen?"

Haley looked down to see her bra and underwear in full display.

"Oopps. I'll go change."

"You don't have to. Haha. It's not like nobody's seen it before."

"What?"

"Yeah, you and Brooke gave a strip show last night and before anything was revealed Lucas and I decided it was time for bed, but you and Brooke decided to sleep in our bed so I crashed on the couch."

"A strip show?"

"Yeah, gotta love Brooke."

"Yep you sure do."

"What are you cooking?"

"Baby, I already told you…tacos."

"Right, just kidding, sorry. Do you have any…"

"Right over there, Tylenol and a glass of water, just for you my darling. There's one for Brooke and Lucas too. I already had mine."

"Aren't you a good citizen?"

"I try."

"That's what she said."

Haley winked to Nathan and he smiled back.

"Good morning, gorgeous. Have fun last night?"

Haley saw Jake and Peyton walking around into the kitchen and realized she still had yet to put clothes on. She saw one of Nathan's shirts on the living room floor and ran to grab it, then casually walked back into the kitchen.

"Wouldn't know, can't remember it."

"Figures, you two were so out of it."

"Wait a second! Jake and Peyton Jagelski came out of their room?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's talking about you two crazy kids getting freaky in the bedroom and never coming out! Oh! Hangover food, I love you Nathan! And there's Tylenol and water! You're the best brother-in-law in the world!"

"Thanks Brooke, where's Lucas?"

"he's coming, just dragging his lazy ass."

DING DONG

"Got it!"

Haley ran to answer the door with Nathan hot on her heels, the doorbell was never a good thing.

"Daddy? What do you want?"

"Haley, I'm so sorry. What your mother and I did shouldn't have happened, but I want you to forgive me."

"I don't think I can spend any more time with that woman."

"Good thing we are getting a divorce then."

_**Sorry it's short, just figured an update would be nice! Review anyways! **_


	24. Daddy's Sneaky

Haley sat twisting her hands in her lap, she felt like a five year old again and she waited for her father to start explaining. But she was growing agitated.

"What does that mean?"

"Haley, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"But, I don't understand."

"Haley, your mother has changed and we can all see that. I just didn't want to."

"But why a divorce?"

"Well…"

"_Can you believe her? She thinks she's better than us! I'll show her better!"_

"_Lyd, why don't you just leave it alone?"_

"_Don't call me that. And she started this."_

"_She's our daughter!"_

"_She's a slut! I mean she has two kids and I highly doubt that those are Nathan's kids, she was never one to stick around."_

"_Really? Like when your parents died and she just up and left, wait! That was Taylor. Or when they told us that Bryce was dead and you told Taylor and she said she already knew and she was on a date, or when--."_

"_I want her to find a nice man."_

"_She won't."_

"_Excuse me? She's your daughter you know?"_

"_Actually, that's not exactly true now is it?"_

"_I…I don't…I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You don't? okay, well I will refresh your memory. We were separated and you decided that a good trip, with MY money would help. You came back said you loved me and collapsed on the couch. You must have thought we slept together that night, but we didn't. Then you came running in three months later, we still hadn't had sex, and told me you were pregnant. And the last time we even had sex was when Taylor was four and it was New Years and we were both so drunk we didn't know our names, and that's how we have Haley."_

"_Haley…is not my daughter. You can have her, but if you have her you lose me."_

"_If I have Haley, then you lose me, and my money. So make sure you fire the pool boy."_

"_What?! Fredrick?! Why?!"_

"_Well, how are you going to pay him? With sex?"_

"_I would never!"_

"_Whatever. I already know the two of you have been having sex since we hired him. Why do you think I kept him around? He kept you the hell away from me!"_

"_Are you trying to say you want a divorce? Because if so, then I call first, I get to ask you for a divorce, not the other way around."_

"_Whatever, as long as I get one, now if you'd excuse me I'd like to go see my daughter and my grandkids."_

"_Have fun with you family, I'll be calling my lawyer to get your money!"_

"_You can't, you committed adultery, which means you gave up all the rights to MY money. See you later Lyds."_

"…and I left her standing there, and I came here."

"Wow."

Haley felt her mouth drop open and Nathan stared at the man. None of them expected Brooke to burst out.

"Finally! I thought you'd never get rid of that home-wrecking bitch!"

"Brooke!"

Haley shushed her, but her dad's lips twitched into a smile.

"Yeah, neither did I, I've had the divorce papers sitting with my lawyer for sixteen years, but I just didn't do it. But I have all the best evidence, particularly that fight we had. As soon as I left I dropped the tape recorder off at the court house and my lawyer delivered her the divorce papers. So I get the last laugh."

Nathan chuckled before looking over at Haley.

"Now I know where she gets her sneakiness from."

Everyone laughed until Jimmy's face turned serious again.

"Nathan, could I have a word with you…outside?"

"Sure, we'll be right back."

Nathan kissed Haley's cheek and Jimmy kissed her forehead. As soon as they shut the door Brooke and Haley were all over the door trying to listen.

"Brooke! Move over! I have like two inches over here!"

"Shut up Haley! I'm trying to listen! You're ruining it!"

"Girls, you are never going to hear them that way."  
"Shut up Lucas! You don't always have to be a goody goody."

"Well I was going to suggest the security room, but you guys keep doing that."

Brooke and Haley shared a look before bolting after Lucas who had started running as soon as he had heard them move.

"_I won't this time, Mr. James, I promise."_

"_Good, now let's get back inside."_

"_Wait, we didn't even talk about basketball. Who are you pulling for?"_

Haley blew out a breath and threw her hands in the air before looking to Lucas.

"Good idea, genius!"

"Would you chill out? All we have to do is rewind it."

"Oh right."

Brooke looked between Lucas and Haley.

"Tutor-girl, you have lost your touch."

"Shut up Brooke. Oh here it goes!"

"_What did you want to talk about, Jimmy?"_

"_This conversation calls for you to call me, Mr. James."_

"_Oh, umm…okay. Did I do something?"_

"_Yeah, you broke my daughter's heart."_

"_Mr. James, with all due respect, there's probably more to the story than you know."_

"_I know that you thought she and Tim had slept with each other."_

"_Oh, well."_

"_I also know that it didn't actually happen and you didn't give her the chance to explain."_

"_I didn't--."_

"_I know that she loved you and you loved her."  
"Yeah--."_

"_I know that Chelsea and Jamie are two adorable kids and you also have to listen no matter what happens."_

"_I know that--."  
"You also need to not break my daughter's heart again."_

"_I won't this time, Mr. James, I promise."_

"_Good, now let's get back inside."_

"_Wait, we didn't even talk about basketball. Who are you pulling for?"_

"_Well, you guys actually, but let's talk about your brother first."_

"_What about him?"_

"_He's not going to hurt Brooke, right?"_

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_He better not because I heard what happened between him and Brooke…and Peyton in high school and Brooke's like a daughter to me, I better not have to kick his ass along with yours."_

"_You don't have to worry. We have all grown up a lot."_

"_Good, now let's go inside."  
"Yeah."_

"What do you think you are doing?"

Haley, Brooke and Lucas jumped back at Jimmy's voice. Lucas stood behind Brooke and Haley.

"N-n-n-nothing."

"Really? It looks like you're eavesdropping."

"NO! Definitely not, I just caught these two and broke them up."

"Liar!"

Brooke hit him. And Haley tried her best to hide her smile as she Nathan trying to hide his.  
"I just--."

"Lied to me? I hate liars."

"I umm…"

"Daddy! That's enough, come on, I'll make something for everyone to drink. I have a bad headache right now. And my ass hurts."

Nathan and Lucas chuckled and looked to each other.

"Baby…Brooke would smack your ass every two seconds."

Brooke and Haley both turned beet red and Haley turned to Brooke.

"Brooke!"

Brooke ran off leaving Haley fuming, and then chasing after her.

_**This story is almost over; I think maybe three or four more chapters.**_

_**REVIEW! :]]**_


	25. Homecoming

"I'm really gonna miss this"

Haley looked over to Brooke and rolled her eyes when she noticed she was crying again.

"Broooooke... come on this is like the tenth time you've cried today!"

"I just can't help it Haley! Who knows when we'll be able to do this again?"

"Brooke, we can do this anytime we want... you're the one with the massive busy schedule."

"I am not! That's you Rockstar! And then the boys are always playing basketball! And-."

"Brooke! We will do this again, I promise, now get your ass in the car, I miss my babies!"

Brooke pouted for the first 30 minutes of the car ride and then Haley decided that she would call Jamie and Chelsea, and then she handed Brooke the phone to talk to Madison and as soon as Brooke heard Madison she remembered how much she missed her.

"Lucas! Do you really have to drive the speed limit, in the neighborhood?"

"Yes I do, Brooke! What if there is a kid playing in the street?"

"Oh get real, this is a rich neighborhood, and rich people don't let their children play in the street or get dirty"

"Madison plays outside all the time"

"Yes I know, jeeze.. just step on it!"

Haley leaned forward from where she was sitting with Nathan and hit Brooke on the shoulder.

"You know, Brookie Cookie, if someone was screaming bloody murder in my ear I wouldn't be able to drive either."

Brooke whipped her head back to Haley and glared at her.

"Are you saying I'm screaming? Or are you saying you don't miss your children?"

"Brooke! Look!"

Brooke turned her head in front of her and saw that they were pulling into Haley's driveway and Madison, Jamie, Chelsea, and Cooper were all standing in the driveway waving to them. Brooke could barely contain her excitement, before Lucas could even put the car in park she was already out of the car.

"Mommy!"

Madison ran up to Brooke and Brooke held her close and Chelsea and Jamie did the same to Haley and Nathan, Lucas walked up to his wife and daughter soon after.

Nathan smiled and listened to Chelsea explaining her entire weekend and glanced at Haley listening to Jamie do the exact same thing. Nathan adjusted Chelsea in his arms just as he saw a flash go off and turned to see people all in Haley's driveway. He covered Chelsea with his arm and noticed Haley doing the same moving forward up the driveway to get into the house. Nathan and Haley were surrounded by the paparazzi now and Nathan grew frustrated.

"Nathan! Did you always know about your children? Did you abandon them as babies?"

"Haley! Are you sure they're really Nathan's kids?"

"Nathan! Are these the only secret kids you have?"

"Haley! Will you get a paternity test done?"

Before they could ask another hurtful question, Nathan screamed at them to get out of the way an got behind Haley and gently pushed her through the crowd keeping steady hands on a crying Chelsea as he did so. When they finally got into the house Jamie got out of his mother's embrace and ran up the stairs and Chelsea clung to Nathan as she tried to soothe her.

"What the hell is that? Where is all my security people?"

Just then Daniel came around the corner with an apologetic look on his face

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Scott, we opened the gate for the car to get into the driveway and then somebody forgot to close it, I've already taken care of that person, and we've cleared your driveway and closed the gate."

"Daniel, I don't know if sorry is okay this time, it would be one thing if it was just me or me and Nathan, but my kids were out there, you really need to be more careful! I mean what if Nathan hadn't-."

"Haley."

Nathan was trying to calm Chelsea down and Haley down at the same time. It was not an easy job.

"No Nathan seriously, he needs to know!"

"He knows, Hales. He knows, why don't you go check on Jamie?"

Haley looked from Nathan to the stairs and he could see her face soften and she walked up the stairs and Daniel looked to Nathan.

"Thanks man."

"No, don't thank me, just don't let that happen again or we will be 'taking care' of you."

Daniel nodded his head and Nathan and then said goodbye to the other Scott family present in the room and Cooper before going back to his security room. Nathan walked to the couch and sat down, putting Chelsea on his lap and her crying eventually slowed down.

"It's okay, Chels, they're gone now."

"I know, but what if they come back? They were sooooo mean! Why were they asking all those awful questions?"

"Don't worry Chelsea, me and your mom will never let anything happen to you. They are just fishing for a story Chels, none of what they asked is true."

"I know, but still."

"It's okay, everything will be okay. Why don't you and Madison watch a princess movie?"

Nathan looked back at Madison and she nodded and walked to the couch, then looked back at Chelsea.

"Okay on one condition."

"You put it in, and you make us popcorn"

Nathan smiled and lifted her up and set her on the couch and stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Deal."

He put the movie in and motioned to the three adults still standing in the living room to follow him into the kitchen, he searched for popcorn while talking to everyone.

"That can never happen again."

"Nate, man that's just the cost of being famous."

"No Luke I'm so serious right now, my kids are not famous and they don't need to be apart of that. I mean jeeze, it's not like we're in New York, we're in Tree Hill, can't they lay off?"

"They're just curious Nathan, you guys haven't given them any kinds of explanation yet. What did you expect? Hot shot basketball player secretly married to America's favorite pop star with two kids... it leaves a lot of unanswered questions.""Brooke. That doesn't mean they can come onto my wife's driveway and attack me and her and our kids."

"No, you're right, but you and Haley need to deal with this, nephew."

"I know Coop, I know."

Just as the popcorn finished Haley walked into the kitchen and noticed the popcorn and got down three bowls and looked up at Nathan.

"How's Chelsea?"

"Watching a princess movie with Madison, a little shook up, but I think she'll be okay. Jamie?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know Nathan, he won't talk to me. I talked him into coming downstairs so he's on the couch with the girls.""Watching a princess movie?"

"He's not happy about it, but he's doing it. I think he needs to talk to you."

Nathan nodded his head and looked at Lucas, Brooke, and Cooper then handed them the bowls and popcorn.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope!" They all answered at once.

"Haley... we need to decide what to do."

"I know, I'm thinking the only thing to do would be to give an interview."

"Unfortunately, but it needs to be a magazine we trust. And we get to proof read it first."

"Agreed. I've always had good interviews with People magazine."

"And I've always had good interviews with Sports Illustrated, but I don't know if they'd want that kind of interview, and plus Cooper works for them. So I guess we could ask both first."

"Yeah good idea."

Haley looked down at her shoes and Nathan sighed.

"This will be harder than we thought Hales..."

"Tell me about it, we're not on vacation anymore."

_**I'm really really sorry about how long this took. **_

_**But it's been absolutely crazy for me lately! **_

_**I'll try to be better with the updates**_

_**Next chapter: Nathan talks to Jamie; Nathan talks to Cooper about the interview; and someone interesting makes a reappearance in their lives. **_


	26. Interview

Nathan took the pillow off of his head throwing it down on the ground next to the bed and rubbed his eyes, Haley still trying to keep the pillow around her ears. He reaches over grabbing the pillow from her head.

"Hales, it's no use.. the phones are going to continually ring."

Haley blew out a frustrated sigh, and sat up pouting.

"Have you talked with Cooper about the interview?"

"Yeah, he told me he'd ask the editor and call me back today, have you talked to your People people?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be more than willing to do the interview, they would even pay us for it, they know that you're talking to Sports Illustrated."

"I can't imagine Sports Illustrated is gonna be interested in talking to us, it's not very... sports related, not a lot of guys are gonna care about what happened between us."

Haley shrugged her shoulders, looking up at Nathan, "Probably not, but it can never hurt to ask you know? Since they've always been so good to you. It's mostly out of respect. We could always give them both interviews?"

Nathan chuckled and kissed her shoulder, "I don't think they would like that, babe."

"Probably not, just trying not to hurt any feelings, you know? I just wanna get this over with and move on!"

Nathan hopped out of bed, grabbing a tshirt and slipping it over his body, Haley smiling looking at his tattoo before he turned around grinning at her.

"See something you like baby?"

Haley gave him a cheeky grin, "Always sexy."

Nathan leaned down giving her a kiss with a slight moan, "I love you Hales."

"I love you too Nateyyy Pooo!"

Nathan laughed and told Haley to get out of bed before the kids woke up, then headed downstairs to start making breakfast. The phone rang once more and Nathan glanced at the CallerID seeing it was 'Sports Illustrated' he picked up the phone.

"Nathan Scott here."

"_Hello Nathan Scott, this is Clay Evans from Sports Illustrated. I'm calling about your request to have Sports Illustrated do your big story about you and your wife." _

"Ah yes, thanks for calling me back."

"_You're welcome, Sports Illustrated wants to formally let you know that they are not interested in doing a story concerning exactly you and your wife, but more a story about you and how this change is going to affected where you're playing now?" _

Nathan looked up the stairs and realized he hadn't given it much thought, he played in LA, but Haley lived in New York. He just recently fired his agent because of personal reasons, so now he's probably gonna have to make the trade somehow by himself.

"_Mr. Scott?"_

"Oh! I'm sorry, please call me Nathan. Um, off-the-record do you know of any agency's looking for a kind of talented basketball star maybe wanting to trade teams?"

"_Haha, well yes off the record I do, why don't you meet me in New York when you're here for your interview with People magazine and we can discuss it. Have a nice day, Nathan. Sports Illustrated appreciate your consideration. Goodbye" _

"Thanks, I'll give you a call when I'm in New York."

Nathan hung up the phone, and didn't even hear Haley walking into the kitchen.

"Who was that?"

"Um Sports Illustrated, they're not interested in getting the interview about us, but maybe about my decision to trade teams or not."

"Well I just got off the phone with people, they're will to give us about 50 grand for the interview, do you want the money or just do it for free?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "We can decide later, go ahead and schedule the interview though, but make sure it's in New York."

Haley thought about asking why, but she decided against it, pulling out her cell phone and called Helena.

"_Haley, Haley, Haley... have you two decided?" _

"Yeahhhh, schedule the interview with People magazine."

"_Any particular day you want?"_

"No you can choose any day, just make sure it happens in New York.. and, um..."

Haley peeked around the corner, making sure Nathan couldn't hear her.

"Can you check with seeing what it would take for me and the kids to maybe move to LA?"

_Helena pause, "Are you sure, Hales? The label isn't gonna be happy, speaking of they're breathing down my neck about your new album."_

Haley sighed, she didn't want to get back to the real world, but she had promised Helena and the company an album if she decided not to stay in Tree Hill for awhile, which she obviously didn't. "Schedule me a meeting with them while I'm up in New York and we can talk. Did you get that deal I asked you about for Brooke?"

"_Yep, the building manager is calling her tomorrow about the rent and the investors have began to contact her, you should be hearing from her soon. Your investment has been made anonymously, as per your request, and I'll contact her in a few weeks about representation." _

"Thanks for everything, Helena! You're the best."

"_Don't mention it, I'll text you with the interview and meeting information. Tell Nathan I said hey, the kids too." _

"Bye Helena."

(A few weeks later in New York)

Nathan squeezed Haley's hand as they sat in the New York office of People magazine waiting for the writer to call them in. Nathan slipped his hand onto Haley's knee and she leaned against his arm. Nathan leaned down and kissed her on the side of the head.

"Nathan and Haley Scott?"

Haley smiled up at the lady and her and Nathan got up and followed her into a conference room, the only things sitting on the table was a tape recorder, three glasses, a pitcher of water, and a notepad.

"So first things first, how are things between the two of you?"

(the rest of this interview is going to be done how you see it written in the magazines).

Haley: Unreal, feels like I'm 16 again, and in love for the first time... well the kids make it a little more real (Nathan chuckles)

Sandra (interviewer): How did the two of you meet the first time?"

Nathan: My half brother, Lucas Scott, was best friends with Haley, and well all of you know that story so I won't bore you with that. And Haley was such a smart student, I mean it was ridiculous.

Haley: I wasn't that smart, people like to exaggerate.

Nathan: Valedictorian smart.  
Haley: It was a small town.

Nathan: Anyway, Haley was my tutor, and long-story short, we fell in love.

Sandra: How did the two of you get married at 16?

Haley: My parents were very gracious, and they knew I wouldn't take anything lightly, so they signed papers, allowing me to get married.

Sandra: How about you Nathan? How did you get married?

Nathan: I was emancipated, there was no one to tell me I couldn't.

Sandra: Did a lot of people disapprove of your marriage?

Haley: Most people thought we got married because I was pregnant, of course I wasn't at that time. Not a lot of people believed that we got married for love, my best friend now Brooke Davis being one of those people.

Nathan: I loved Haley, not a lot of people could understand why we thought it necessary to marry so young.

Sandra: If you were married for love, why didn't you make it through college?

Nathan: I was fooled into believing a lie that immediately broke us up and I wanted nothing to do with her, then I was unfaithful and we hadn't seen each other in person until recently before we reconciled.

Sandra: And what were you fooled into believing?

Haley: (taking a deep breath): He was fooled into believing that I had been unfaithful, and so was I, rather I had been an unwilling participant. I didn't discover until extremely recently nothing ever happened.

Sandra: Nathan, how come you were never seen with your kids previous to now?

Nathan: I never gave Haley the opportunity to tell me, and I treated her so poorly after our incident that I can't blame her for never wanting to speak to me again.

Haley: I never had the nerve to tell him either, we had such a bad last discussion, I didn't want to just pop up and say 'hey Nathan, I know you hate my guts, but I'm pregnant' it would have made me look terrible.

Sandra: Where are you guys going from here?

(the two look to each other)

Haley: I'm sure everyone will see what happens in the papers

(Nathan and Haley chuckle)

Nathan: Truth is, we're not sure what's gonna happen... I can't imagine anyone knows what's gonna happen in the future, but we know whatever it will be, we're in it together... for the real long haul this time.

Sandra: Are the two of you going to renew your vows?

Haley: We don't know, but if we do, I'm sure People magazine will be getting an invitation to take pictures. Thanks for the opportunity to talk about our past and future.

Sandra: Thanks for coming to us.

And with that, Nathan and Haley walked out of the interview hand-in-hand, baseball hats on their heads and sunglasses on their face, ready for the many pictures to be snapped of them. They went out to lunch and pretended as if there were not tons of people staring and a bunch of pictures being taken. They kissed goodbye and Nathan headed to his meeting with Clay and Haley went to meet the record company.


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"James Lucas Scott! Get your butt down here right now, young man!"

Haley yelled up the stairs, completely frustrated. Nathan and Chelsea stood at the bottom of the stairs, impatiently.

"No! And you can't make me!"

Jamie yelled back down the stairs. Haley looked back at Nathan and her eyes were the size of saucers. Nathan knew what was about to happen and he picked Chelsea up and made some kind of excuse about going to warmup the car. Haley ran up the stairs and pushed Jamie's door open to see him sitting on the floor, playing with his PlayStation and his suit was laying on the bed, exactly where Haley had left it this morning.

"Go away! I'm busy and I don't want to go anyway!"  
"You don't really have a choice, Jamie."

Jamie ignored her and continued to play PlayStation. Haley went behind the TV and yanked out the cord for the PlayStation.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"Get dressed, right now. Or I am coming back in here with a pair of scissors and cutting that cord so you can't play anymore."

Haley walked back downstairs to her and Nathan's bedroom and grabbed a pair of scissors,and when she returned back to Jamie's room she found him still playing his game, so she bent down unplugged the cord and cut it in half.

"Get dressed. You have 2 minutes before I come back up here and do it myself."

Haley blew out a deep breath and grabbed her phone, dialing Brooke.

"_Where the hell are you guys, Haley?"_

"I'm sorry Cookie, Jamie isn't cooperating with me, we will be there very soon, don't worry!"

"_You better be, or else!"_

Haley couldn't help but want to laugh, Brooke is always going to be the same.

"I know, I know Brooke. I gotta go put a fire under him. I love you and we will be there very soon!"

"_Hurry! I'm dying here!" _

"Byeee!"

Haley hung up the phone going back to Jamie's room.

"James Lucas Scott, you better be dressed."

When she got in his room she found him in his tux, looking as handsome as ever. Haley motioned for him to hurry up as she closed his door. Jamie ran down the stairs to the car, Haley made sure she grabbed her phone and Jamie's jacket on her way out the door.

On the way to Tric, Haley looked back at the kids once then over to Nathan.  
"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Haley, it's just a New Years Eve party, how bad can it be?"

"But I'm performing."

"Yes? And don't you do that for a living."

"Nathan that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point Haleyyyy?"

"Don't say my name like that. And I haven't performed since we've been together, what if I choke?"

Nathan quickly glanced at her before turning his head back to the road and sighed, looking in the rear view mirror at the children who already seemed to be getting sleepy. When Brooke had first asked them to come to the New Years Eve party at Tric, Haley had flat out said no. She wouldn't have anyone to watch the kids, everyone would be at the party. About an hour after Haley told her no, Brooke called back and told her she had arranged a "formal,dress-up mini child party" because she realized she needed somewhere to take Madison. Haley had reluctantly agreed to attend and somehow she got roped into singing. Only because it was an absolute miracle that Nathan and Lucas could join them with their busy basketball schedules.

"Haley James Scott, I am so dissappointed in you."

"Just wait till you hear me sing," Haley muttered under her breath.

Nathan reached over into her lap and took her hand in his, kissing the top of her hand quickly.

"I love you, you're going to do great, quit doubting yourself, beautiful."

"Yeah Mommy, you're the best singer in the whole world."

Haley smiled and turned around, "Thank you, Chelsea."

When they got to Tric, Haley helped Jamie out of the car and Nathan helped Chelsea, the four walked toward the front door and Brooke stopped them immediately.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Haley looked at her in disbelief, "Are you kidding? After all you did to get me here, you don't want-."

"Oh shush, I meant you can't just walk in the front door."

Haley felt her face flush and she bite her lip nervously.

"Oh, sorry. Where should we go in at?"

"The back door. But I'll take Chels and Jamie, the 'daycare' is in the front."

Brooke quickly grabbed the two and pulled them inside shutting the door, Haley laughed a little before turning to walk to the back, but she stopped when she didn't hear Nathan following.

"Nathan, what are you doing? It's freezing out here."

"Come this way."

"But the back's this way."

"Brooke will live, come on."

"Is it warm?"

"I'll get you warm, baby."

Nathan winked and Haley rolled her eyes walking up to Nathan grabbing his arm and laying against his shoulder. Until she noticed a small tent in the field beside the club.

"I wonder what that is."

"Why don't we go check it out?"

"Brooke's gonna kill me, I'm supposed to go on in an hour."

"Brooke will live, come on, be adventurous with me baby."

Haley chewed on her bottom lip, looking back at the club then back at Nathan with a big smile on her face, Nathan grinned back and they made their way to the mysterious tent. Nathan let Haley go in first and then when he got in Haley started to push him out.

"Move, move, move."

"What? Why?"

"Look! This is obviously supposed to be for somebody special, and we're gonna ruin it!"

Just as Nathan was about to respond Marvin McFadden came in and smiled at the two.  
"Are you ready yet, Nathan?"

Haley looked between the two, "Wait, what's going on?"

"This is for you, Hales."

"Me? What for?"

"Will you just sit down already? I mean you do a nice special dinner for somebody and all you get is 20 ques-."

Haley leaned up and cut him off with a kiss, "I love you, thank you, Nathan."

As the two had dinner, Haley completely forgot about her nerves and just as she was about to tell Nathan she reached for his arm with his watch and stood up quickly.

"Haley?"

"I was supposed to perform 45 minutes ago!"

"No you perform in about an hour."

"Um no, I think I know my performance time."

"Brooke lied, she knew I planned this dinner."  
"Well why did you do this Nathan? Are you trying to give me bad news?"

"You're so paranoid, will you sit down?"  
Haley sat back in her chair and watched as Nathan got down on his knee in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

Nathan didn't respond as he pulled a small black box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring (.?GroupSKU=GRP10016#f+0/1001/2004/3001/0/2004 )

"Haley James Scott, I asked you to marry me years ago and you told me yes, I know that we're still married, but I need to reaffirm to you exactly what you mean to me, how lost I was without you when I didn't believe in us. I never got to give you a real ring, I know you like the one you have now, but I'd like to give you something new. Will you please do the honor of standing in front of our families, friends and children and telling them all how much we love each other still?"

Haley smiled quietly as a few tears fell from her face, she nodded slowly slipping the ring on her finger and sharing a kiss with the man she married when she was 16 years old.

Nathan and Haley walked into the club, happy as ever and Haley knew that she needed to sing before midnight so with a quick kiss to Nathan she bounced on the stage and introduced herself, before changing her original song and turning around to sing.

_I don't need a shrink to tell me what to think  
There ain't no missing link in my love life  
It's alright, I ain't that uptight  
I don't need a psychic 'cause I don't really like it  
When someone tries to tell me just what my future holds  
I already know  
Your love keeps me alive  
You're all I need to survive  
I got you by my side_

_So I'm holdin' on-I'm feelin' strong-baby you're the one_  
_For all my life!_  
_Yeah I'm holdin' out-there ain't no doubt-I can't live without_  
_You all my life!_  
_I'm holdin' on to love to save my life_

_I don't need to get all caught up on the net 'cause I'm already set_  
_Can't you understand-already got my man_  
_No I don't need proof to show me the truth, not even Dr. Ruth_  
_Is gonna tell me how I feel-I know our love is real_

_Your love keeps me alive_  
_You're all I need to survive_  
_I got you by my side_

_So I'm holdin' on-I'm feelin' strong-baby you're the one_  
_For all my life!_  
_Yeah I'm holdin' out-there ain't no doubt-I can't live without_  
_You all my life!_  
_I'm holdin' on to love to save my life_

_(I'm holdin' on to love to save my life)_

_Your love keeps me alive_  
_You're all I need to survive_  
_I got you by my side_

_So I'm holdin' on-I'm feelin' strong-baby you're the one_  
_For all my life!_  
_Yeah I'm holdin' out-there ain't no doubt-I can't live without_  
_You all my life!_  
_I'm holdin' on to love to save my life_

_Save me, save me, save me_  
_Save my life_

**That's all :]! I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel or anything, got other stories on my mind! It took me awhile, but I finally finished this story!**


End file.
